Ultimate: Kamen Rider Black
by Ryuranger
Summary: An evil cult turns a Japanese teen into a weapon. But when the teen escapes, he becomes the cult's worst nightmare: Kamen Rider Black. (This story takes place during Year One of my Ultimate Power Rangers series but can be read as a standalone).
1. Heir to the Black Sun

_**Author's note:**__ The following "reboot" of Kamen Rider Black takes place in Japan during Year One of Ultimate Power Rangers. __UPR began in 2001 and started the saga of the Rangers over from the start. The longest-running PR Fanfic of all time, UPR incorporates Sentai, Kamen Rider, Metal Heroes and anime, creating a massive interconnected story of epic scope._

**_Author's second note:_**_ I wrote this almost 19 years ago. Be kind…_

* * *

**Heir to the Black Sun**

Three figures hovered over the night-lit streets of Shinjuku, Japan. They wore dark-white robes and hoods that hid their faces with shadows. They moved with great speed through alleyways and around skyscrapers.

People below were unaware of the robed trio that floated above them. All except for one teenager: 19-year-old Minami Hikaru.

Hikaru dashed across the street as the robed figures hovered closer. He ignored the honking and screeching of tires as he cut through traffic. He did not have time to be careful. He had to flee.

The teenager leapt into a nearby parking garage, landed in a crouched position, and rolled beneath a parked car. He stayed low, beneath the parked vehicles, while trying to get as much distance as possible between himself and his pursuers. He was surprised the pounding of his own heart did not give him away.

Hikaru rolled beneath a parked vehicle and tried to stay as still and quiet as possible. Minutes passed, and he hoped he had finally evaded the hooded figures, which he had heard called the Daishinkan, meaning "High Priests."

Then he heard the High Priests float into the parking garage. Hikaru's breath caught in his throat.

One of the Priests lifted his head, revealing a face covered with a dark-blue mask. The mask's features were twisted with an expression of hate. Only the Priest's eyes were visible. His name was Baraom.

Light shot from the Priest's eyes like spotlights and scanned across the parking garage. Hikaru saw the light splash across the pavement. It was obvious the lights were meant to scan for him. He nearly panicked. He could not stay in the parking garage forever.

Hikaru crawled underneath parked vehicles until he got to the final row, nearby the garage's rear exit. He did not hear the High Priests. So he decided to make a break for it. He sprang out from underneath a parked car and dashed towards the exit.

But a Priest suddenly hovered down and blocked his path. The Priest lifted its head. It was a woman, whose twisted mask was half white and half dark-blue. Her name was Bishium.

Hikaru turned to run the other way. But another Priest hovered down to block his path. This Priest's mask was white. His name was Darom. He extended his hand towards Hikaru. "Century King, Black Sun…you belong with us."

"No!" Hikaru shouted. He dashed to the side and ran up to the second level of the parking garage. He ran to the side and leapt out of the garage. He landed on the ground hard, stumbled forward, and rolled across the street before rising back to his feet.

Hikaru ignored his fatigue and dashed towards an alley. He had run for so long. His legs burned with each stride. His lungs ached. His heart felt like it would burst in his chest. But he kept running. To stop running was to die.

The white-masked Priest, Darom, floated through the alley behind Hikaru. The High Priest extended his hand and wrapped invisible strands of psionic energy around Hikaru. The Priest used the strands to swing Hikaru up into the air like a puppet. Darom dragged Hikaru more than a dozen stories upward and slammed him against a neon sign.

Parts of the sign shattered beneath him, creating a power surge that sent electricity flashing through his body. He shouted with pain. The sensation caused his mind to flash back…

* * *

_**Before...**_

_Hikaru was strapped to a metal bed. He struggled to break free, but his bindings only tightened. His eyes darted across the room, and he turned his head what little he could. It was dark and foggy. Several tubes and wiring were suspended from the ceiling. His brother through adoption, Akizuki_ _Saske, was tied down to a table nearby. _

"_Saske!" Hikaru shouted. Hikaru and Saske were not related by blood, but they were as close as real brothers. Saske's father had adopted Hikaru after his parents died when he was 3-years-old. "Saske! Answer me!" _

_The three High Priests stepped into the room and slowly walked towards the brothers. The Priests looked back and forth between Hikaru and Saske. "Black Sun…Shadow Moon…" the white-masked Priest, Darom said. "One of you will lead us into the New Age. Into victory."_

_The blue-masked Priest, Baraom, stepped next to Hikaru and extended his hand over the teen's naked chest. A beam of pale energy shot from the villain's palm and cut across the teen's chest. Hikaru screamed as the smell of his own burning flesh filled his nostrils._

_A man suddenly burst into the room. He wore a dark, neatly pressed suit. Hikaru recognized him immediately. It was Akizuki Soichiro, Saske's father, and Hikaru's father through adoption. _

"_Daishinkan, stop!" Dr. Akizuki shouted and pulled Baraom's arm away. He looked to Darom. "This wasn't part of the deal. This wasn't how you said it would happen." _

_Dr. Akizuki pushed Baraom aside and un-strapped Hikaru with the push of a button on the metal bed's control panel. _

_Darom grabbed Dr. Akizuki and hurled him across the room. Akizuki crashed onto a nearby lab table that collapsed under his weight, spilling volatile chemicals across the floor. Some of the chemicals mixed and ignited with flame that quickly spread across the room. _

_Hikaru got up from the bed while the High Priests were distracted. Walls of flame separated him from Saske, as well as his father. _

_Dr. Akizuki looked to Hikaru. "Run! Run now!"_

"_But-" Hikaru started to protest. He could not abandon his father and brother. _

"_Run!" Akizuki shouted again. "It's too late!" The flames stretched to the ceiling. "It's too…"_

* * *

_**Now**_

Hikaru collapsed onto the concrete. He was still alive, but unconscious. The High Priests surrounded Hikaru and wrapped him in a web of invisible psionic energy. They floated through the air, above the rooftops, while carrying Hikaru's limp body in between them.

Hikaru's vision slowly blurred back into focus as he saw the night sky above. He remembered what had happened and nearly panicked. He saw the High Priests around him and started struggling against their grasp, not realizing he was high above the streets.

Hikaru broke free and plummeted towards the city below. The teen shattered through a warehouse skylight and crashed through a pile of wooden crates, which splintered apart as he crashed to the floor.

Hikaru slowly climbed to his feet and looked at his body with shock. His clothes were torn and tattered, but he only had a few cuts and bruises. The fall should have killed him. But it didn't. Why? What was happening to him?

The High Priests hovered down through the broken skylight and into the warehouse. Hikaru cursed beneath his breath and dashed towards the nearest exit. But Darom wrapped an invisible energy leash around Hikaru's neck and snapped back, whipping the teen off his feet and sending him crashing through a pile of crates.

Hikaru hit the floor hard and tumbled backward. He rolled into a crouched stance just as Bishium narrowed her eyes and fired an invisible telekinetic pulse that slammed against his chest. The blast knocked the wind from Hikaru and sent him smashing through a wall, crashing into another room of the warehouse.

Hikaru slowly rose to his feet. And a wave of vertigo nearly knocked him back down. His skin rippled, and it felt like someone was pouring boiling water across his body. Hikaru screamed with agony as he felt his body change shape, being molded like clay. His flesh pealed off, revealing an insect-like body that resembled a human grasshopper.

A well of energy suddenly erupted inside of Hikaru and flooded his veins with power. With strength. The flood of power washed away Hikaru's pain and replaced it with stamina. Endurance. Dark energy flashed across his body and materialized into a suit of black armor and a helmet with two insectoid eyes colored red.

The High Priests took several steps backward away from Hikaru. Their eyes showed fear at their own creation. "Black Sun…" they whispered.

Black Sun acted on instinct. He sprang through the air with a flying sidekick aimed towards Darom. But the High Priest floated away to avoid the kick.

Black Sun somersaulted through the air and landed on a nearby walkway before turning to face the High Priests. The Daishinkan extended their hands and fired snakes of energy that lashed out towards Black Sun. Black Sun leapt from the walkway seconds before the energy snakes exploded against it, destroying the walkway and sending it crashing to the ground below.

Black Sun somersaulted downward and aimed a flying punch towards Baraom. But all three Priests floated backward and teleported away within the blink of an eye.

Black Sun landed on the empty warehouse floor. He stood tall as he sensed a presence approach him. He heard the roar of a motorcycle from the rear of the warehouse and turned towards the noise. No, it was more than a noise. It was a call.

A sleek-black insectoid motorcycle skid to a halt on the warehouse floor. It had no rider. Black Sun recognized the vehicle. He had found the cycle in the High Priests' lab building and used it to escape.

"Battle Hopper…" Black Sun walked to the bike, swung onto it, and sped away with a blast of motion.

* * *

Hikaru returned home to an empty house the next morning. Part of him was glad. He did not know if he could face Saske's younger sister, Kyoko, in his condition. He had to know what was happening to him, his brother, and father.

Hikaru noticed a note on the table. He walked over and unfolded the note. It was a message from his father. Hikaru narrowed his eyes, dropped the note, and ran back outside for his own motorcycle. He had hidden Battle Hopper out of sight nearby.

The teen made it to the curb and hopped onto the motorcycle just as a car pulled up behind him. It was Kyoko and Saske's fiancé, Katsumi.

"Hikaru's home!" his sister shouted as she ran from the car towards the motorcycle.

Hikaru could not face them now. His life was turning upside down and he had to find out why. He twisted his bike's handle and throttled away without sparing Kyoko or Katsumi a glance.

* * *

Hikaru rode to an old industrial park and saw a black sedan parked outside an abandoned warehouse. Hikaru parked outside and walked into the warehouse, which was dusty and full of cobwebs. This was where his father's note had said to meet.

He spotted Dr. Akizuki looking out a broken window. Hikaru slowly stepped towards the man. "Father…"

Dr. Akizuki turned to face his adopted son. The man's face was pale, and his eyes baggy. "Hikaru…I'm glad you made it."

"What's going on?" Hikaru asked. "I thought you were…" He shook his head. "Tell me what's happening."

Dr. Akizuki sighed and turned back to the window. He could not face his son. He was too ashamed. "I'm not proud of what I am about to tell you. I want you to know that." He took a deep breath. "Years ago, before you were born, I joined a secret society called the Gorgom Syndicate. They offered to help me with my businesses and research. It was too tempting an offer to refuse. The Syndicate had resources beyond imagination. Their science was years ahead of modern technology and biology."

Akizuki lowered his eyes. "I was too deep in the Syndicate when I learned their true nature. They practiced black magick and twisted genetics to mutate their bodies. They planned to force humanity into the next step of evolution and rule over a new race. They believed that this year, the turn of the new millennium, was when they were to come to power. They were to be lead by either Black Sun or Shadow Moon…you or your brother."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes. "What? What are you talking about?"

"You and Saske were both born on the same day. The day of an eclipse." A sorrowful smile crossed his face. "You two were friends before you could walk. Our families were close, you see. When your parents died, I took you in as my own. The Gorgom watched you and Saske very closely. Watched you grow. They believed that you were both destined to carry the King Stones. They believed the two of you were to fight to the death, and the winner would become their new leader: the Creation King. I didn't know…they were going to warp your minds in a very permanent way. I couldn't let that happen."

Akizuki looked to his adopted son. "Now their plans have failed. You, Black Sun, have escaped. But Saske…" He buried his face in his hands. "What have I done."

"Father…" Hikaru turned his dad around by the shoulders. "Those three Daishinkan came after me."

"They will continue to do so," Akizuki said. "It seems you have a new destiny. You must fight against the Gorgom Syndicate, and you must win…otherwise…they will continue to grow, and no one will be able to stop them."

"I don't want a fight!" Hikaru shouted frantically. He shook his father by the shoulders. "Get this King Stone out of me!"

"I can't!" Akizuki knocked his son's arms away.

Hikaru clenched his jaw and turned to storm out of the warehouse. But he noticed a shadow pass across an adjoining room. Hikaru stopped in his steps as he noticed a second shadow pass by a skylight above.

"Father!" Hikaru shouted.

"I know," Akizuki said.

A humanoid spider mutant crashed down through the skylight, and four more burst through the walls. One of the spiders slammed against Hikaru and knocked him aside. The teen went stumbling across the floor.

Another spider thwipped a web line that wrapped around Dr. Akizuki's legs. The spider used its web to pull Akizuki off his feet.

The five spider mutants regrouped and scurried outside while dragging Dr. Akizuki along. "Hikaru!"

Hikaru rose to his feet and dashed after the spider mutants. The creatures used their agility to leap onto a cell tower and climb several stories upward while dragging Dr. Akizuki along. Hikaru ran towards them as fast as he could, his heart racing. But he could not make it in time.

The spider mutants snapped their web loose. Dr. Akizuki plummeted towards the ground and smashed against the pavement.

"No!" Hikaru's eyes opened wide with horror. He ran to his father and kneeled down at his side. He cradled his father's head in his arms.

Dr. Akizuki's body trembled as he looked up to his son. "You're the only one that can stop them now," he said. "The only one who can save…Saske."

"Saske?" Hikaru asked. "He's still alive?!"

Akizuki's body went limp as his life slipped away.

"No!" Hikaru shouted.

The teen rolled his hands into fists. His eyes narrowed. His father was dead. His brother was still alive. He had been turned, against his will, into a weapon. Hikaru glared at the spider mutants, which had leapt down to the pavement. He reached down and felt the twisted power that had violated his body. Violated his life. He called upon that power.

"Black Sun!" Energy pulsed around him as he transformed. Sleek black armor wrapped around his mutated body. "Kamen Rider…Black!"

Kamen Rider launched forward. He slammed a jumpkick upside a creature's head and snapped his leg around with a hook kick, smashing his heel across a spider's skull.

The spider mutants spread out and surrounded Kamen Rider while thwipping web lines from between their mandibles. The webs wrapped tightly around Kamen Rider's neck and arms. The more he struggled, the more the webs tightened. The spider mutants tugged on their web lines to force Kamen Rider to his knees.

"Battle Hopper!" Kamen Rider shouted. The organic motorcycle throttled from the distance. Whatever the Gorgom had done to him had bonded him with the cycle somehow.

Tires screeching, Battle Hopper slammed against the spider mutants, bashing them backward. The webs slacked, and Kamen Rider broke free from their grasp.

Kamen Rider flipped onto his bike and rode back into the warehouse. He opened his throttle to full. But a web line suddenly wrapped around his neck and snapped him from the cycle. The web whipped Kamen Rider into a wide, open room. The Rider rolled into a crouched fighting stance as the five spider mutants surrounded him.

Kamen Rider rose to his feet and stepped back into a fighting stance. He reached down for the power inside of him. His belt started to pulse with flashing bursts of light.

"Rider Punch!" Kamen Rider's fist radiated with crimson power. He leapt through the air and bashed his fist against a spider's chest, slammed his fist across another spider's head, and punched down two more of the mutants. The four spider mutants crashed against the ground, their energy overloading and exploding with flames that consumed their bodies.

Only one mutant remained.

"Rider Kick!" Kamen Rider somersaulted forward through the air. His feet energized with crimson power. He swung his legs down with a double drop kick that smashed against the last spider. The mutant crashed backward, its energy overloading and exploding.

* * *

Black Sun walked back outside to his father's body. The Rider held his head down low. He rolled his hands into fists. _I know what I have to do…_

…**to be continued**


	2. Creation King's Chosen

** Creation King's Chosen**

The three Daishinkan gathered in their lair, a wide room with a fog-covered floor. The lair's shadows were so thick that the walls and ceiling were not visible. Strands of bio matter stretched from the shadows and formed web-shaped patterns around the lair. The High Priests gathered in the center of the room and used their psionic abilities to communicate with their leader, the Creation King, Sousei-Ou.

The King was not pleased. His anger bored through the High Priests' minds like molten-hot drills spinning with rage. His power forced the High Priests to their knees.

"Sousei-Ou…" High Priest Darom weakly raised an arm towards the unseen ceiling. "Please…we have tried to retrieve the King Stone from Kamen Rider Black…but he is too strong. He defeats every Kaijin we send after him. It would take dozens of our mutants to stop him, which might destroy the King Stone in the process!"

The Creation King lowered his psionic attack. The High Priests climbed back to their feet. Their master's thoughts rubbed across their minds like sand paper. The King had a plan of his own. He passed his orders down to his underlings. And they could not believe his words.

Darom looked to his fellow High Priests. The fear in their eyes mirrored his own. He looked back to the ceiling, towards the unseen king. "Sousei-Ou…forgive our foolishness, but are we understanding your divine commands correctly? You would have us release…_him_?"

The pain that bored through Darom's mind reminded him not to question his king. Psionic daggers forced him back to his knees. The priestess Bishium placed her hands on Darom's shoulders protectively and looked upward. "It will be done, my king. We will set him free…we will obey."

* * *

The High Priests walked into the lower catacombs of their lair. The darkness was so thick it seemed to have substance. And perhaps it did. The Daishinkan's lair had many secrets. It was the oldest structure belonging to the Gorgom Syndicate.

The Priests walked to a tomb of black stone in the center of the catacombs. They approached the tomb with caution. For inside was a creature they feared. A combination of black magick and ancient technology kept the tomb sealed. Darom and Baraom stepped to the tomb and placed their hands on its surface.

But Bishium hesitated. "This is madness." She shook her head. "The power it took to bind him here in the first place…" She shook her head. "If he's released, we won't be able to control him."

"It is not our place to question the Creation King," Baraom said. "Shadow Moon and Black Sun must fight to the death, and the winner become the Creation King's successor. To do that we need Kamen Rider Black's King Stone back in our possession."

Bishium lowered her head. She reluctantly placed her hand on the tomb.

The High Priests' bio energy broke the seal, and the tomb slid free. A loud howl erupted from the tomb and nearly split the Priests' ears. A creature leapt from the tomb, flipped through the air, and landed in a crouched position on top of a nearby stone.

The creature wore blood-red, inset-like armor across his body. Slick black webbing covered the armor and wrapped around the creature's body. Strands of the webbing reached up across his bald head and pale-white face and pulled back his skin. It appeared as if the webbing was grasping him. Strangling his body. The creature had solid-red eyes and a mouth full of fangs.

"Brugenia awakens," he said of himself. His voice was like pealing snake skin. "And he's pissed off!"

Brugenia was a cybernetic mutant, like Kamen Rider Black. He was born on the day of a solar eclipse and selected to become the next Creation King about 15 years ago. But the Gorgom delayed the ceremony and decided to wait until the turn of the new millennium to harness that power. Brugenia was never given a King Stone, and he rebelled against the Creation King.

The mutant was defeated and imprisoned afterward.

"We have a mission for you, Brugenia," Darom said.

The mutant laughed. "The Creation King would dare to imprison me, and then release me only to try and make me one of his dogs?" He spat. "To Hell with him. May the Great Beast of Hell feast on his soul for all eternity."

"He wants you to tear the King Stone from our enemy, Kamen Rider Black," Darom said.

Brugenia smiled. "A King Stone? Well, when you put it that way…"

* * *

Hikaru walked down the streets of Tokyo with his hands in his pockets and his head hung low. He was tired of fighting. He missed his life. And he missed his brother, Saske.

_Damn you, Gorgom_. His hands tightened into fists within his pockets. _You'll pay for taking him away from me. You'll pay for destroying the only family I ever really had._

The teen's cellphone rang, but he ignored it. He knew it was either Saske's fiancé Katsumi or his sister Kyoko. He felt bad for ignoring them but didn't feel like he had much of a choice. He could not face them knowing what had happened to Saske, or himself. He would be putting them at risk. _It doesn't matter how close we used to be…I'm a danger to them now. _

A newspaper stand caught Hikaru's attention, and he narrowed his eyes at the front page photo. An anonymous organization had donated a shield to the nearby museum. The shield had the same symbol he wore on his chest as Kamen Rider Black. The same symbol as the Gorgom, a curved snake with a moon between its jaws.

He pulled out a copy of the paper and read through it. The shield would likely give him the lead he sorely needed for tracking down the Gorgom Syndicate. He was tired of playing on the defensive for the past four months.

He rolled up the paper and jogged towards the museum.

* * *

Hikaru stepped into the small museum expecting a large crowd. But the room was empty. Various displays of ancient armor and weapons lined the room, but no information was given on any of the items.

Hikaru stopped in his tracks when he realized what had happened. He narrowed his brow as his eyes darted around the room. The Gorgom had set up a trap. And he had fallen for it without hesitation.

A cat mutant suddenly sprang from the shadows. The creature was covered with dark fur and patches of leathery hide across its body.

Hikaru grabbed the creature by the head to keep its snapping, salvia-dripping fangs away from his neck. The cat mutant grabbed onto Hikaru's arms and hurled him backward with enough strength to send the teenager smashing through the wall and tumbling through the air outside.

Hikaru crashed against a grassy field as the cat mutant leapt from the museum to pursue. The creature tackled against Hikaru. But the teen rolled backward, placed his hands on the mutant's shoulders and his foot on its chest, and kicked the creature upward.

Hikaru rolled onto his feet and snapped into his transformation pose. He clenched his fists and called upon the tainted power inside of him.

"Black Sun!" The power from the King Stone erupted inside of him and filled his body with energy. He felt invigorated. He felt repulsive. Hikaru changed into his mutant form as his black armor wrapped around his body.

The cat mutant hissed as it charged to attack. Kamen Rider leapt over the creature with a somersault and landed behind its back. The mutant quickly turned and chopped its claws towards the Rider's head. But Black Sun blocked the blow and slammed an uppercut against the creature's chest.

The creature grabbed onto Black Sun's shoulders and pushed off while running up his chest and leaping through the air. Kamen Rider turned to see the cat vanish in the trees. He cursed beneath his breath. He hated mutants that moved with speed greater than his own.

The creature leapt from tree to tree around Kamen Rider Black, throwing off his focus and keeping him distracted. The cat mutant leapt past Kamen Rider Black and knocked him to the ground.

Black Sun rolled into a crouched fighting stance just as the creature dropped behind him and grabbed him in a choke hold. Kamen Rider spun his body around to shake the mutant loose.

The cat landed on its feet and flashed its eyes with bright cyan-tinted light while stalking towards Hikaru. The light struck Kamen Rider with a wave of vertigo that nearly knocked him off his feet. He closed his eyes beneath his helmet and lifted his arm to shield away the flashes.

_Can't look at that light...have to use my Rider sensors. _Kamen Rider had barely explored the full potential of the cybernetic antenna extending from his head and through his helmet. He never had the need.

He closed his eyes tight and focused his attention through the antenna. He could feel the cat mutant dash back and forth across the trees. He could feel the creature's body heat and the air ripple from its movement. Black Sun could not help but be impressed at the scope of his detection skills.

The mutant cat pounced towards Kamen Rider from behind. Black Sun turned and slammed a knifehand chop against the creature's eyes that knocked the mutant backward as it hissed in pain.

Kamen Rider stepped back into an offensive stance and rolled his hands into tight fists. His belt flashed with energy that flooded through his veins, and he directed that power towards his right fist.

"Rider Punch!" Kamen Rider leapt through the air and swung a punch that radiated with crimson power. The punch smashed against the mutant's head, partially bashing in its skull as it stumbled backward and hissed with incredible pain.

A red-energy arrow suddenly shot through the air from behind the mutant, pierced the creature with a burst of spark, and exploded against Kamen Rider's shoulder with a burst of spark that knocked him off his feet.

The mutant cat's energy overloaded and exploded with a cloud of flames that a dark figure somersaulted through. It was Brugenia. He landed against the side of a tree and used the claws on his hands and feet to attach himself to the trunk.

"Not bad, little Rider," Brugenia said. "Not good either. It seems you've been winning by nothing but sheer luck all this time."

Kamen Rider stepped back into a defensive stance. Something was odd about this creature. He seemed far more intelligent and powerful than typical Gorgom Syndicate mutants. "What are you?"

Brugenia grinned. "What does it really matter? All that matters is I am going to kill you, slowly, and suck the marrow from your bones. What matters is I am going to hollow out your skull and use it as a bowl to feast on your entrails. What matters is, you have that which was supposed to be mine."

Kamen Rider narrowed his bug-like eyes beneath his helmet. "The King Stone…you think I want this thing inside of me? It was you people who put it there! You people who cursed me!"

"Boo fucking hoo, little Rider," Brugenia sneered. "If you don't want it then _give it here_!"

Brugenia pounced at Kamen Rider Black and landed against his chest, digging toe claws against his armor while grabbing onto the Rider's head. Brugenia slashed across the Rider's helmet with bursts of spark that knocked Kamen Rider off his feet and sent him crashing onto his back.

Kamen Rider smashed a pair of knifehand blows on opposite sides of Brugenia's head and kicked the villain away. Black Sun somersaulted back onto his feet just as Brugenia spat a red-energy arrow that exploded against the Rider's chest with a burst of spark that whipped his body backward.

Brugenia leapt through the air towards Kamen Rider. Black Sun flipped back to his feet while snapping a kick at Brugenia, but the villain grabbed Kamen Rider's leg, swung him off his feet, and slammed him against the ground.

"Oo that smarts! Hahahahaha!" Brugenia swung Kamen Rider against a tree. "Watch your head!" He bashed the Rider against the ground. "You fucking drooling worthless insect!" Brugenia leapt onto Kamen Rider and slashed across his armor repeatedly. "You worthless insect! Worthless! That King Stone should be mine! I should have been Century King! You fuck!"

"Battle Hopper!" Kamen Rider called for his motorcycle, which he shared a mental bond with.

Battle Hopper throttled into the park and knocked Brugenia aside. Kamen Rider barely managed to climb onto the cycle, which throttled away towards the distance, leaving Brugenia behind.

Brugenia leapt against the side of a tree and latched onto its trunk to watch Kamen Rider's departure. "What an injured little animal. I'm going to enjoy killing him, yes, yes."

* * *

Brugenia returned to the High Priests' lair after his battle with Kamen Rider Black. The Priests glared at him upon his return.

"Why didn't you finish him and take the King Stone?!" High Priest Darom shouted. "That was your sole purpose."

Brugenia spat a red-energy arrow that exploded against the Priest and knocked him backward. "Don't talk to me about purpose, you walking sack of meat. I can kill the Kamen Rider anytime I want." A twisted grin spread across his pale face. "I want to enjoy myself first. It's not everyday you're released after countless years of imprisonment."

"It was no more than 15 years-"

"_Shut up_!" Brugenia shouted. "I will get the King Stone. I am power unrivaled. Then I will become the next Creation King. Just as it was meant to be. I was his first chosen. Not Minami Hikaru. Not Kamen Rider Black!"

Brugenia leapt into the shadows and disappeared from sight.

Darom clutched his injured chest and looked to his fellow Priests with growing concern. "We must expedite our plans…" he walked over to a web of bio matter and placed his hand on its surface. The web hummed with power and lowered a transparent cocoon. Inside the cocoon was a humanoid grasshopper in a deep resting state. "Shadow Moon must finish his transformation."

…**to be continued**


	3. The Trap is Sprung

**The Trap is Sprung**

Akizuki Kyoko wiped down a small table at the Capital Café and Bar where she worked. She couldn't help thinking about her brother Saske in the meantime. Four months had passed since her brother went missing, around the same time her father mysteriously died.

_Life's been rough, _she thought as she moved to another table. She tried to stay optimistic and sometimes even succeeded. But the weight of her loss was often too overbearing. _If Saske would just come back…_

The cafe's phone rang, and the manager answered from behind a nearby counter. "Kyoko," he called to her. "It's for you."

"Hikaru?" He had been avoiding her ever since Saske had disappeared, but she didn't know why, although she had her suspicions. She picked up the phone. "Hello?" A doctor spoke to her from the other end of the phone. What he told her made her heart jump. "What?"

She hung up the phone and started to run towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Her boss called after her.

"It's Saske!" she answered. "He's still alive!"

* * *

Kyoko dashed into the hospital as fast as she could. She ran straight past the front desk without checking in and headed towards the elevators. Her heart pounded in her chest. She could not believe it. Her brother was alive. Alive!

She rode the elevator up to the second floor and sprinted out as soon as the doors opened. She ran down the hall and swung open a patient's room. She stopped in her tracks when she saw him.

Saske sat up on the hospital bed with his gaze cold and empty. He looked weaker than she remembered, like someone had sucked the life out of him.

She sat down next to her brother and wrapped her arms around him. "Saske…what happened to you."

Saske gently placed a hand on Kyoko's arm. But his grip suddenly tightened. He laughed, a cold and unfamiliar sound.

Kyoko tried to pull away, but Saske would not let go of her arm. "Saske, what…"

"I'm afraid there's been a bit of a misunderstanding," he said. His skin and clothes shed like snake's skin to reveal his true form. It was the High Priest Baraom.

* * *

Hikaru could not believe the voicemail he received from Kyoko: That Saske was alive and well. _Even if he did break free from the Gorgom…who knows what state of mind he's in. Who knows what they've done to him. _

The teen increased his throttle. He couldn't help but feel responsible for anything bad that might have happened to Saske. _I should have saved him when I had the chance. _

His heightened senses heard Kyoko's scream when he rode closer to the hospital. He swerved down an alley and cut across the street to reach her sooner. _It must have been a trap! But why would they want Kyoko…unless it's to get to me. I'll never forgive myself if they harm her. _

Hikaru rode to a docking area behind the hospital and skid to a halt when he saw Baraom hovering with Kyoko in his arms. She had fallen unconscious. The teenager hopped off his bike and pulled off his helmet.

"Gorgom!" he shouted.

The High Priest turned and laughed when he saw Hikaru. "Minami Hikaru…no, Kamen Rider Black…"

"Let her go!" Hikaru said. "She's of no use to you!"

"On the contrary," Baraom said. "By using her life energy we can awaken the Century King, Shadow Moon. She shares a unique biological connection with him."

_Shadow Moon? _Hikaru thought._ Saske…he _is_ still alive. _"Let them both go! Or I swear, I will hunt you down and-"

"Save your threats, Kamen Rider Black," Baraom said. "Your brother's mind has been…rewired. He will hardly be the same man you remember. And he will not want to be released. He will awake a Gorgom. Had he not been injured in the explosion that freed you, Shadow Moon would have awakened months ago."

"I'll find a way to save him!"

"More than likely you will die trying, Kamen Rider Black," Baraom said. He hovered upward while carrying Kyoko.

"Get back here!"

Hikaru crouched to pounce through the air towards the High Priest. But a bat mutant suddenly swooped down from over a rooftop and slammed against Hikaru, knocking him backward and sending him tumbling across the pavement.

Hikaru rolled to his feet and snapped into his transformation pose. "Black Sun!" The power from the King Stone erupted inside of him and filled his body with energy. He felt invigorated. He felt repulsive. Hikaru changed into his mutant form as his black armor wrapped around his body. He snapped into a fighting stance. "Kamen Rider Black!"

Black Sun leapt upward, but the bat mutant swooped over and knocked him from the air. Kamen Rider crashed against the ground and somersaulted into a crouched stance.

"Battle Hopper!" Kamen Rider called for his motorcycle, which he shared a mental bond with.

The motorcycle sped onto the scene, and Kamen Rider hopped on. He did not have time for a prolonged battle. He had to find Kyoko before the Gorgom drained the life out of her.

Kamen Rider popped a wheelie and hopped his bike through the air. He passed the bat mutant while reaching out and snapping a kick against its body. The mutant flew out of control and crashed against the side of a building before crumbling to the street.

Battle Hopper's tires hit the pavement and throttled away.

* * *

Kyoko's body hung from a group of organic wires and technological circuits within the Gorgom lair. The three High Priests gathered around her and watched as tubes siphoned her blood.

High Priest Darom nodded approvingly. "Excellent work, Baraom. Now we can begin the process of using her life energy to awaken Shadow Moon."

Saske hovered in a transparent cocoon nearby. Organic wiring connected the cocoon to Kyoko. Her life energy and blood siphoned through tubing and injected into Saske's mutated form.

"What a pretty girl," Brugenia said from the shadows. The High Priests turned to see the villain clinging against the side of organic stone web work. "That is Shadow Moon's sister?"

The High Priestess Bishium glared at Brugenia. "This doesn't concern you, worm."

A hideous smile crossed his face. "Oh, it does. You see…_I_ will be the next Creation King. I didn't let the Syndicate turn me into a mutant-cyborg freak to become a lackey!"

Brugenia pounced at the High Priests and kicked them away. The villain landed in a crouched position beneath Kyoko and snapped out a pair of bone spikes from his elbows. He used the spikes to cut Kyoko free from the organic wires and tubes.

Kyoko fell into his arms.

Brugenia flashed a feral grin at the High Priests while they climbed back to their feet. "I'll be taking her, if you don't mind…and I'll be taking her if you do." The villain's laugh echoed throughout the dark lair. "Try not to miss me too much while I'm gone!"

Brugenia draped Kyoko over his shoulder and leapt into the shadows.

* * *

Kamen Rider Black sped through the streets and used his senses to try and find any sign, any sound of Kyoko. But nearly an hour had passed and he was losing hope.

_What good are these heightened senses if I can't find Kyoko. _He tightened his grip on his throttle. He had to do something. He had to find her. He had failed to save Saske, and he couldn't fail to save her too.

_She's all I have left...and I've been avoiding her. _His guilt intensified, and he used it to heighten his resolve. _I will find her. I will make this right._

Suddenly, he felt an intrusion in his mind, like sand paper over the brain. And he heard a voice he recognized as Brugenia. _"Minami Hikaru...I have a pretty little thing I believe belongs to you." _In his mind's eye, Kamen Rider saw Brugenia standing in a rock quarry with Kyoko tied to a post.

"_Come play, Black Sun. Come play with Brugenia."_

* * *

Kamen Rider sped towards the rock quarry as fast as Battle Hopper could take him. Black Sun could sense that, somehow, even his sentient bike shared his urgency. The bond between the Rider and machine seemed to grow on a daily basis.

Black Sun skid his motorcycle to a halt and looked up to the top of the quarry, where Brugenia crouched at the foot of the pole holding Kyoko. The girl was unconscious. The villain's demonic tongue was hanging from his gaping mouth, which was open wide with a smile.

Kamen Rider dismounted and glared up at the villain. "Let her go. Now."

"Of course," Brugenia said. "After you tear open your gut, rip out the King Stone, and give it to me. It's a fair trade."

Black Sun silently cursed. If only it were that simple. The offer was slightly tempting. An end to his torment. An end to his guilt and the taint inside of him that gave him his powers. Kyoko would be freed. But he knew, that without Kamen Rider, the Gorgom Syndicate would be free to wreak havoc upon the country. And more people, like his brother, like his father, like him, would suffer.

Brugenia sighed and shook his head. "I was hoping for a nemesis a little more chatty. Where's the banter, Black Sun?"

"Banter is for cowards," Kamen Rider said.

Brugenia's smile widened. "That's better."

The villain pounced downward towards the bottom of the rock quarry to attack.

…**to be continued**


	4. Shadow Moon Awakens

**Shadow Moon Awakens**

The High Priests were worried. They stood beneath the transparent cocoon that held Saske's mutated form, which was ebbing with light that became more dim with each pulse. He was dying. They were losing Shadow Moon.

"His life force is failing..." Bishium whispered. "Curse Brugenia. He caused this to happen."

The Creation King's telepathic presence suddenly drilled into the High Priests' minds with enough power to force them to their knees. The weight of the psionic message was overwhelming, a sense of urgency, pressure that nearly crushed their skulls.

"Sousei-Ou!" Darom shouted. "We beg you, we-"

Their master's power caused the entire chamber to rumble, so thick was his rage. He was tired of their words. He was tired of their excuses. He was tired of waiting. He wanted results. And he had a plan.

"Yes!" Darom shouted. "Of course, we will obey!"

The psionic pressure subsided enough for the three High Priests to rise back to their feet.

Baraom slightly trembled with fear and placed his hand over his chest. "Our own life force...he would have us use our own life force..."

Bishium glared at the priest. "Do not question the Creation King." A slight twitch of her eyes betrayed her own fear. She whispered: "Do not question..."

* * *

Kamen Rider Black blocked a kick and smashed a punch against Brugenia's face. The Rider spun forward with a reverse sidekick that slammed against the villain's chest and knocked him several steps back, but Brugenia stayed on his feet and laughed.

"You hit as hard as a bug!" Brugenia grabbed Kamen Rider Black by the helmet and slammed his forehead against the Rider's faceplate.

The villain slashed his claws across the Rider's armor with a burst of spark and slammed a knife-hand chop against his neck.

"Pretty little Rider." Brugenia slammed an elbow against the Rider's faceplate. "Pretty little armor." The villain blocked a kick and slammed a punch against the Rider's chest. "I'll tear that armor from your skin! And rip the King Stone from your bloody belly!"

Brugenia's eyes widened with rage. Black Sun slammed a roundkick against the villain's side, but Brugenia seemed oblivious of the attacks. He pushed forward with mindless savagery while punching, clawing, and kicking at Black Sun.

Kamen Rider crashed onto his back, and Brugenia leapt onto the Rider's chest and crouched down.

"Do you even realize what you're involved in?!" Brugenia smashed the back of his fist across Kamen Rider's helmet. "You're a pawn!" He struck again. "Nothing but a pawn in a sick, twisted game that is beyond you!" Again. "Beyond me!" Again. His knuckles bled from the strike. "Beyond the Syndicate!"

Brugenia lifted Kamen Rider by the neck and hurled him aside. "The Dragon is coming, and I won't be left as scrap!" The villain pounced through the air and smashed his feet against the fallen Rider's chest. "Give me that bloody King Stone! Give me the power!"

Kamen Rider slammed his fists against the sides of his own belt. "Here!"

The King Stone flashed with blinding rays that sparked across Brugenia and knocked the villain aside.

Legs wobbling with fatigue, Black Sun climbed back to his feet and stepped into a fighting stance. "All I know, is that you, and the rest of the Syndicate, are going to die. Every one of you. Nothing else matters."

Brugenia's body tensed with rage. He screamed, a horrible screeching noise, and dashed at the Rider to attack. Brugenia swung his claws towards Kamen Rider, but Black Sun blocked the blow and slammed an uppercut against the villain's gut. Brugenia smashed a knee against Kamen Rider Black's midsection and swung an elbow across the Rider's head, but Black Sun spun with the blow and slammed a reverse sidekick against the villain's chest.

Brugenia stumbled backward, and Kamen Rider Black moved forward with a jumpkick upside the villain's head and a spinning heel kick across the head. The blow knocked black ichor from the creature's jaws.

Black Sun stepped towards the villain and slammed a blow against his face, shattering his nose. The villain hissed and ducked low, slashing his claws across Black Sun's armor with a burst of spark, and while the villain was crouched, Black Sun smashed a knee upside the mutant's head and an elbow against the back of his neck, dropping Brugenia to the ground.

"Battle Hopper!" Kamen Rider called out.

Black Sun's motorcycle raced to the scene. Kamen Rider leapt up, flipped backward through the air, and landed on the bike. He opened the throttle to full and sped past Brugenia while knocking the villain aside.

Kamen Rider popped a wheelie, and the bike leapt through the air towards Kyoko. His cycle landed on the cliff near the captured girl, and Black Sun immediately untied her as she stirred awake. "What is...what..."

Kyoko's body tightened, and she almost panicked.

"Stay calm," Black Sun said. "I'm getting you out of here."

He helped her onto the back of his bike as Brugenia leapt through the air to attack the Rider.

Kamen Rider Black opened his throttle to full and sped from the cliff, and he passed the villain in midair while reaching out a leg and smashing a kick against the mutant's side. The kick knocked Brugenia from the air, and the villain slammed against the rock side before tumbling down to the ground.

Battle Hopper hit the dirt, and Black Sun sped into the distance.

* * *

Each glow of the transparent cocoon was more dim, a sign that Saske was dying, his life force weakening. This was something the High Priests could not allow to happen.

The three robed villains surrounded the cocoon and looked up at the one who was to become Shadow Moon.

"You realize what this means," Darom said to his fellow priests. "Our forms will be-"

"Do not say it." Bishium clutched her robes as her body shivered. "Just act..."

The High Priests lowered their heads, extended their arms, and rolled back their sleeves to expose their pale flesh. Organic tubes suddenly lashed out from the cocoon and burrowed into the priests' arms, and the tubes pulsed with energy as they drained precious life force.

* * *

Hikaru led Kyoko into a cave, where they ducked for cover and waited silently. Kyoko could barely believe what she was going through. It felt like just moments ago she believed her life was about to return to normal with Saske back- but now things had taken a turn towards something even more unusual.

She couldn't bring herself to look into Hikaru's eyes. "How long do we have to wait here?"

"Not too much longer," Hikaru said as he tore a piece of cloth from his shirt and bandaged a wound on his arm. "Long enough for Brugenia to move on. My healing factor should-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked and looked at him for the first time. She noticed a look of shame and pain in his eyes. "Is this why you've been avoiding me?"

"Kyoko..." Hikaru said. "This isn't the time."

"I deserve answers," she said. "What's happening? What happened to you? Why did...why...oh, Hikaru, just tell me what's going on before I go crazy. Unless I already am crazy."

"You're not," Hikaru said. "It's complicated..."

"We have time," she said. "No more secrets. I deserve to know. Now tell me. Tell me everything."

Hikaru sighed and lowered his gaze, and with great reluctance, he told her everything.

* * *

Brugenia gave up his pursuit and returned to the lair of the Three High Priests, who were nowhere in sight. The villain's first instinct was to suspect a trap, but something seemed wrong.

Then he noticed it- the cocoon was gone. What had happened?

Brugenia heard a hissing noise come from the shadows, and he snapped into a fighting stance with his claws primed and ready to strike.

From the shadows, he saw three mutant creatures step forth. The mutant in the center looked like his entire body was encased in fossils, and a pair of antenna stretched from his head. Similar antenna looked like they were grasping the mutant's pale-white face. To his right was a mutant covered with splotches of red and black fur. He had the face of a jaguar, but with tusks like a walrus stabbing from his jaws. The woman of the group looked bird-like, with leathery wings beneath her arms and black feathers instead of hair. Half her face was pale white, and the other half of her face was blue.

Brugenia took a step back- more because of surprise than fear- when he recognized them. They were the Three High Priests. "What have you psychos done to yourselves?"

"Brugenia..." Darom spoke through a thin mouth etched in his fossil-like face. "We should not have allowed you to live.

Baraom merely growled, completely overtaken by the ferocity of his new form.

Bishium glared at the mutant. "Because of you, we had to use our own life energy to revive Shadow Moon. Now..we have reverted back..." Her eyes slightly lowered, and she shuddered at the sight of her own black body. "Back to this."

"Shadow Moon?" Brugenia asked. "He is-?"

"Awake," a booming voice said from the shadows. "No thanks to you, mutant."

From the shadows stepped a silver-armored figure whose bug-like eyes glowed with emerald-green power. His name was Akizuki Saske. Shadow Moon.

Brugenia snarled when he saw Shadow Moon's belt, which contained a King Stone, just has Black Sun's belt.

"I suppose you think you're something special...just because of that glowing rock in your damned gut!" Brugenia spat.

"You are no longer needed, Brugenia," Shadow Moon said. "The Creation King has spoken through me. You are to be discarded. But know that your death won't be nearly as worthless as your existence. You have the privilege of being my first victim."

Brugenia hissed and pounced at Shadow Moon to attack. The villain swung both claws towards Shadow Moon's face, but the Rider caught the mutant by the wrists and kicked Brugenia upside the head. Shadow Moon pressed forward with a pair of punches that smashed against Brugenia's gut and a sidekick that knocked the mutant off his feet.

Brugenia flipped back into a crouched position and pounced at Shadow Moon, and the two opponents exchanged blows.

Shadow Moon's movements were rigid, but brutal, simple, and efficient. He was nowhere near as agile as Brugenia, who's attacks made him look like he was moving through a savage, sloppy dance. But what Shadow Moon lacked in agility he made up with in strength.

Brugenia snapped a kick towards Shadow Moon. But the Rider used one arm to catch the leg and slammed his second elbow against Brugenia's kneecap. The mutant screamed as his leg snapped loud enough to echo through the room.

Shadow Moon used his hold on Brugenia's leg to lift the mutant and slam him against the floor back-first.

"You worthless gnat." Shadow Moon slammed his boot against Brugenia's face and pressed his head against the floor. "With your final thoughts, know that you were beaten by the next Creation King. Know that you were beaten by a god."

Shadow Moon pushed his heel down harder and crushed the mutant's head.

* * *

Hikaru and Kyoko had spoke for hours before he dropped her off at her home and left. Part of him felt guilty for having ignored her for so long. But an even greater part of him wished that she never would have learned the truth, which was too great a burden.

The teen leaned forward on his motorcycle and throttled across the empty street that stretched onto the countryside. But suddenly, a bright flash of light splashed across the road up ahead, and Hikaru screeched his bike to a halt.

He pulled off his helmet and looked to the pale green light to see Shadow Moon step forth.

"Minami Hikaru," Shadow Moon said. "My..._brother_."

Hikaru opened his eyes wide. "Saske?"

Shadow Moon laughed, a low chuckle of wicked amusement. "This body was Akizuki Saske. As was this mind. But now...now there is only Shadow Moon. The one you knew as Saske is dead."

The evil Rider lifted his arm and stretched his gaping hand towards Hikaru. "I have come to deliver a message, Black Sun. You and I were destined to fight to the death. And fight we will. For now, my body is still...adjusting to my birth. But once I am in my prime...I will destroy you. And I will become the Creation King.

"When we do battle...do not hold back. Do not let your sentiment of Akizuki Saske cloud your mind. I expect a grand battle. A grand fight. If anything, let the memory of your brother fuel you. After all...it is because of me that he is dead. So, Black Sun, I expect to be battled as such."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes, and his heart pounded in his chest. Sorrow, guilt, and anger clutched his throat. He stared hard at Shadow Moon, the Rider who had once been Saske.

"Count on it," Hikaru said. "Count on it..."

…**to be continued**


	5. One of Three

**One of Three**

Minami Hikaru was lost in thought as he rode his motorcycle through the streets of Tokyo. The hero couldn't help thinking about his brother, or more accurately, the twisted creature his brother had become. He tried to realize his brother was dead, and that Shadow Moon was nothing more than another member of the Gorgom Syndicate. But a part of him couldn't help but wonder if a part of his brother was still alive.

Hikaru looked ahead to see a group of school girls standing in the middle of a busy intersection with empty expressions on their faces as they mulled about aimlessly. Knitting his brow, the hero pulled his cycle to a halt, pulled off his helmet, and ran to the girls. In recent months he had learned that anything odd and potentially dangerous in his country was more than likely the cause of the Syndicate.

He ran over to them, but they barely seemed to notice. "Are you alright?" he asked, but they did not answer. "Girls?"

One of the girls fainted, and Hikaru managed to catch her in his arms before she fell. He looked to the nearest driver stopped at the busy intersection. "Call an ambulance! Now!"

* * *

The girl who fainted happened to be a classmate of Kyoko, who met Hikaru in the girl's hospital room.

"You don't remember anything that happened?" Kyoko asked as Hikaru stood by.

"No..." she answered. "I was at school, and then the next thing I remember, I was waking up here."

Hikaru stepped forward. "What about the others? The other girls who were with you?"

"We were all in school together," the school girl said.

"Okay," Hikaru said. "So what aren't you telling us."

The girl looked down at her sheets. "Nothing, it's just...this isn't the first time this has happened to us. For the past three weeks or so we've been having these blackouts. We're not sure why or what started them."

"What do you all have in common?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing. I mean, we all go to the same school. We're part of the same gardening club that started a few weeks back."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes. "This club, is it led by a teacher who's new to your school?"

"Well...yes...but I don't see why that matters," she said.

"You wouldn't." Hikaru turned and bolted from the hospital room.

* * *

Kyoko's school was mostly empty expect for a larger classroom, where about a dozen girls gathered and worked with flowers growing from clay pots sitting on their desks. The flowers were beautiful, with pedals of various purple shades, but they still looked unnatural.

Hikaru spotted the school teacher near one of the desks and walked over towards her. "Excuse me...are you the teacher in charge of this club?"

The teacher adjusted her glasses and nodded. "I am, yes. Are you interested in seeing what we do here? We'd be happy to show you."

He shook his head. "No, there's no time for that."

"Of course not," she said with a devilish smile.

Suddenly a wave of fatigue rushed through Hikaru's body, and he had to struggle to stay on his feet. He glared at the teacher and braced himself against a desk. "What are you...what..."

The teacher adjusted her glasses again and smiled. "I knew you would come, Minami Hikaru. No...Kamen Rider Black."

Her body shifted, and she revealed her true form: the monstrous, winged Priestess Bishium.

Hikaru glared at the woman. "You..."

"Yes, me," she said. "I've prepared a death match, especially for you."

"What does this have to do with the girls," Hikaru said. "Let them go."

"I needed them to lure you here. And I still need them." She traced her hands along a nearby flower stem. "With the spores from these flowers, they are totally under my control. The effect isn't as strong for men, you see, which is the only reason you haven't reached into your gut and pulled out your King Stone for me. Now...let's get started..."

The Priestess fired an optic burst that Hikaru dove aside to avoid while calling forth the tainted power within his body. "Black Sun!"

He transformed into his Kamen Rider armor and rolled to his feet while snapping back into a fighting stance to face his enemy. Bishium hurled herself forward through the air, tackled against Black Sun, and sent him shattering through the nearest window.

Kamen Rider Black twisted in midair to land in a crouched fighting stance outside, and he turned to see the Priestess glide downward towards him. Black Sun leapt through the air, twisted past her, and smashed a knife-hand strike against her back.

The blow knocked the priestess off course and sent her crashing through tree limbs before crashing against a park bench that splintered beneath her weight. Stumbling, the villain rose to her feet as Kamen Rider Black leapt through the air and aimed a flying punch towards her body.

The priestess quickly snapped her wings to glide upward and avoid the blow.

In midair, she spun and produced a miniature cyclone around her body. The winds smashed against Kamen Rider Black and hurled tree limbs and chunks of dirt at his body. Eventually, the cyclone knocked him off his feet, sending him tumbling through the air and crashing against a picnic table that splintered to pieces.

Kamen Rider Black quickly climbed back to his feet and snapped into a fighting stance to face his attacker.

Bishium continued to hover in the air and glare at the Kamen Rider. "Don't think it will end like this, Kamen Rider Black."

Kamen Rider Black rushed towards her, but she floated upward, out of the Rider's reach, and out of his sight.

* * *

Bishium returned to the Gorgom lair and kneeled before Shadow Moon as the other two High Priests stood behind her. Her fellow Daishinkan were not pleased at her attempts to face Black Sun alone. But she was determined to have her way.

"I understand Kamen Rider Black inside and out," she explained. "Please, let me continue my plan."

"Plan?" Darom asked. "You hardly have a plan, Bishium. Flower pedals? You mean to defeat our greatest enemy with flower pedals and school girls?"

"I wasn't speaking to you," she said. "I was speaking to Lord Shadow Moon."

Shadow Moon stood as still as a statue. He slightly lowered his head to look down at the priestess. "Very well," he said. "I will let your plan play out."

She smiled. "Excellent. Thank you, Lord Shadow Moon. I will not fail you. I will be your loyal instrument of death."

* * *

Bishium's next move was a simple one. She flew through the city and crashed through the window of the hospital room where Kyoko stood at her friend's side. Kyoko screamed but was grabbed before she could run. Bishium leapt through the window and flew away while carrying along her captive.

* * *

As soon as he heard Kyoko was missing, Hikaru knew he had to go back to her school. Once there, he searched room to room, but every class was empty, despite all the after-school activities that should have been happening.

He silently cursed the Syndicate and searched the last classroom, only to find a single purple flower standing from a pile of dirt. Narrowing his eyes, he reached down to pick up the flower.

But the flower grabbed him, pulled him down through the pile of dirt, and dragged him into a dark pocket dimension.

He fell onto a mist-covered ground dotted with the strange purple flowers, and dozens of school girls stood nearby along with Bishium. Each school girl had a blank expression on her face. Then he noticed that several of the girls were holding a prisoner: Kyoko.

"Kyoko!" he shouted and ran towards her, but a sword speared through the air and stuck in the ground in front of his path.

Bishium smiled with wicked delight. "You want her to live? Then take the sword, cut open your gut, and carve out the king stone."

"Don't do it!" Kyoko shouted as one of the girls placed a knife to her neck.

"Pick it up," Bishium said. "If you don't, I won't just kill her, I will mutilate her."

"No!" Kyoko shouted. "You can't! You're the only one who can fight them! If you die, they'll take over the whole country!"

"We'll do that anyway," Bishium said. "Now pick up the sword, Minami Hikaru. No...Kamen Rider Black."

Hikaru tightened his fists. He couldn't let Kyoko die. Nor could he let the Gorgom win. He stepped towards the sword, wrapped his hand around the handle, and pulled the blade from the ground. He looked Kyoko in the eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't let them kill you. But don't worry...I won't let you see."

He turned his back towards her, held out the sword, and aimed the blade towards his gut.

Then he snapped around and hurled the blade at Bishium like a spear, and the blade sparked across her body and knocked her backward. Too taken aback to order the entranced girls, she had no way of making them kill Kyoko or keep her held close.

Hikaru charged forward, pulled Kyoko from their grasp, and ran from them while holding onto her arm.

But Bishium rose to her feet and spun with a force of energy-tinted wind that hurled Hikaru, the school girls, and Kyoko through the air. Hikaru crashed against the ground and skid across the dirt, and he noticed the girls do the same.

He knew he couldn't just leave with Kyoko. He had to save all the girls who were under the Gorgom's influence.

Hikaru rose to his feet, snapped into a tight fighting stance, and called forth the tainted power that surged through his veins like burning bile. "Black Sun!"

Energy flashed around the hero as he transformed into his Kamen Rider Black armor.

Black Sun leapt through the air and passed over the Priestess while stomping down against her collarbone to knock her off her feet. The Kamen Rider landed in a crouched stance with his back to the villain, and the priestess crashed against the ground before stumbling back to her feet.

Black Sun rose to his feet to face the villain and snapped into a fighting stance.

Bishium charged at Black Sun and swung her wing like a blade towards the Rider's head. But the Kamen Rider somersaulted through the air, passed above the villain, and landed behind her. The priestess immediately shot towards him like a cannon, but he sidestepped and smashed a knife-hand chop against her back.

The villain crashed, rolled to her feet, and shot towards the Kamen Rider again. This time he leapt over her and slammed a kick against her back to send her stumbling across the ground yet again.

Kamen Rider landed and turned to face her while stepping back into a fighting stance, and he pounced through the air to attack.

Bishium fired pink-tinted optic bursts that exploded against the Rider's chest with bursts of spark and whipped him from the air. Kamen Rider Black collapsed to the ground and rose to his feet, and he was too taken aback to guard against the priestess's next attacks. She flew through the air and slashed her wings against his armor, then circled around and slashed her wings against his armor a second time.

The last attack knocked the Rider off his feet, but he rolled into a crouched stance and pounced through the air while aiming a flying punch towards the villain. But Bishium twirled to surround herself with a cyclone of pick energy that whipped against Black Sun and hurled him backward.

Kamen Rider Black crashed against the ground and stumbled to his feet as Bishium flew around him and surrounded him with a cyclone of pink energy. The wind storm of energy tightened around his body and sparked against his armor, nearly throwing him off balance.

But Bishium landed behind him and wrapped her arms around the Rider.

"Now, Lord Shadow Moon!" she shouted into the air. "Use my body and strike him down!"

* * *

In the far distance, Shadow Moon heard the cries of Bishium and answered. He extended his hand and fired a beam of crimson energy that stretched for miles towards its anchor: Bishium. Shadow Moon was connected to each of the High Priests, since their energy had helped to give him life.

* * *

The beam splashed across Bishium, formed a point, and stabbed against Kamen Rider Black with a burst of spark.

Kyoko opened her eyes wide with horror as she watched the energy beam intensify.

"No!" she shouted and ran towards him. She wrapped her arms around Black Sun and tried to pull him free, not caring that the blade would slice through her as well.

* * *

Shadow Moon could sense her. Kyoko. And a part of him, a sliver of the Kamen Rider stirred. Slowly, the Rider lowered his hand and extinguished his energy beam.

* * *

The beam retracted but ripped a gaping wound through Bishium in the process. Sparks tore across her side with enough force to send her stumbling backward, and she felt her insides rip apart at the backlash of the energy surge.

"Lord Shadow Moon..." she pleaded as sparks exploded from her body. "Why..."

She fell backward as a final explosion destroyed her body and reduced her to ash.

With Bishium dead, the pocket dimension started to tremble, and the girls returned to normal, breaking free of their trance.

"Come on," Black Sun said to Kyoko. "We have to clear this room..."

Black Sun and Kyoko rallied the panicked girls and led them to a stairwell that reached towards a portal, the exit of the pocket dimension. They dove through the portal just before the pocket dimension collapsed.

* * *

Grief forced the remaining two Daishinkan to their knees.

"No..." Baraom muttered. "Bishium...she's dead."

Shadow Moon suddenly staggered backward as pain drilled through his head. The remaining High Priests turned to face their lord, and they immediately knew what was happening. The Creation King, Sousei-Ou, was punishing the evil Kamen Rider for failing to deliver the final blow.

"Enough..." Shadow Moon whispered. "Enough!"

The wave of pain ended, and Shadow Moon rose to full height while looking upward. "Black Sun and I are destined to fight, to the death! This is what we were born for. This is what you have wanted all along. And this, this, is what will happen. Yes, you are the Creation King, but not for much longer. So stand aside, Sousei-Ou, and let your successor be chosen as he was meant to be. In a fight to the death!"

…**to be continued**


	6. For the Sake of the Sea

**For the Sake of the Sea**

High Priest Baraom glared ahead at the abandoned warehouses. The death of Priestess Bishium wouldn't stop flashing through his mind. Each time the memory flared, his anger swelled. With each flash, his hatred for Kamen Rider Black intensified. Shadow Moon may have delivered the killing stroke, but Black Sun bared all the blame. Kamen Rider Black, alone, was responsible for Bishium's death. And Baraom would kill him for it.

Baraom dashed ahead in blurs of motion. His claws tore through walls with bursts of spark and ripped apart beams of iron as if made of rice paper. He landed in the midst of the resulting rubble as clouds of dust and smoke rose around him. He heard the sound of footsteps from behind but didn't need to turn. He knew the identity of his visitor.

"Why the need to watch me, Darom?" Baraom asked. "Surely you have something better to do?"

"I've come to learn your intensions," Darom said as he walked closer to his fellow High Priest. "You've been missing for days. We're supposed to be working together."

"My intensions?" Baraom growled like the beast he had become. "My intensions are clear. My intensions are to extinguish the Black Sun."

* * *

Kyoko spoke to Hikaru as she wiped down the counter at the Capital Café. Hikaru heard her words but couldn't listen. The mere sound of her voice entranced him. Maybe he was growing to love her. He didn't know. He only knew she was becoming his anchor.

The Gorgom Syndicate had robbed Hikaru of his life and sanity. Ever since he allowed himself to share that dark secret with Kyoko, he found himself feeling, sometimes, almost normal again.

"Hikaru?" Kyoko asked. "Are you even listening to me?"

He cracked a slight smile. "Of course. Every word."

The lights suddenly dimmed, and the windows of the café shattered. Kyoko screamed, and Hikaru lunged to protect her. Swarms of locusts buzzed into the café.

Hikaru had no time to react. The buzzing drowned his thoughts, and his consciousness slipped into the dark.

* * *

Hikaru awoke within total blackness. Pulling himself to his feet, he looked to see the glimmer of an armored figure in the distance. The figure was his brother, Shadow Moon. He tried to call out to his brother but could not; an unseen force clenched his throat and forced his head upward.

Above, an image appeared in the form of a blazing, shimmering eclipse.

"My children," the vortex called with a deep, rumbling voice that drilled into the minds of Hikaru and his brother. "Black Sun. Shadow Moon. Each more powerful than I could have imagined."

"Who are you?!" Hikaru shouted.

Shadow Moon had no trouble recognizing the entity. "Sousei-Ou!"

"You hear me for the first time, my children," the Creation King said. "My time is soon coming to an end. Soon, very soon, the two of you must fight until only one is left alive. Only one may become the next Creation King."

"No!" Hikaru shouted. "I'm not your pawn!"

"You are nothing but my pawn!" the force of the Creation King's voice drove Hikaru to his knees as he clenched his jaw with pain. "My glorious game piece. Now battle! Battle!"

* * *

Hikaru's eyes snapped open. He lunged to his feet in the Capital Café and snapped into a fighting stance. His eyes darted madly across the room. He saw no signs of broken glass. No locusts.

"Where?" he shouted. "Where are the locusts?"

He finally noticed Kyoko was tugging at his arm to calm him down. "Hikaru…Hikaru! There are no locusts. You were sitting, and just passed out. What's wrong?"

Hikaru slowly lowered his guard. Was Kyoko right? Was the vision of Sousei-Ou just a dream?

_No, _he thought to himself. He knew better. _Not just a dream…a message. _

* * *

High Priest Baraom slowly walked into the darkened lair of the Gorgom Syndicate, where Darom waited.

"I knew you would return," Darom said.

Baraom growled like the beast he had become. "I didn't come back to collaborate. My intentions remain the same." He noticed that his fellow High Priest was staring towards a wall in the darkness. Baraom looked, and he saw a black-and-white painting of a gleaming city. "What is this?"

"Bishium managed to finish this before her death," Darom said. "This was her vision. The vision for all Gorgom. A future for us, the evolved, while mankind is left to rot in the sea."

"The sea?" Baraom asked.

Darom smiled. "Bishium's idea. Collapse their shorelines, and some of their greatest cities plunge into the ocean."

Baraom noticed a slight movement to his right. He snapped around and glared into the shadows. "Who's there?"

No one answered, but the High Priest saw a blur flee into the darkness. His heightened eyesight recognized the creature. _Kujira Kaijin?_

The High Priests had no time to go after the Whale Mutant for questioning.

The lair slowly rumbled, and Shadow Moon descended from a set of stairs shaped as if made of black coral. The two High Priests immediately dropped to their knees.

"Lord Shadow Moon…" Darom whispered the name.

Shadow Moon stopped halfway down the stairway to look down upon his subjects. "The time to defeat Kamen Rider Black has finally arrived."

"Lord Shadow Moon," Baraom said as he rose to his feet, but kept his gaze lowered. "Please leave this job to me. I must be the one to avenge Bishium. The pain of her death rages inside of me. Let me channel that rage into power to strike down Black Sun."

Shadow Moon tilted his head thoughtfully and said nothing. Baraom knew better than to press the issue. Instead he stood silently and waited.

"Very well," Shadow Moon said. "You may attack Black Sun. I give you permission to go to your death."

Baraom growled. "I will not fail."

"You will," Shadow Moon said. "But I will allow it." He waved his hand dismissively. "Leave, and die well."

* * *

Kujira Kaijin stood on the shoreline and watched the waves crash against the rocks. The Whale Mutant couldn't stop thinking about the High Priests plotting to destroy the shorelines. The damage to the oceans would be catastrophic. So many creatures in the sea would die. Since his transformation into Kujira Kaijin, the Whale Mutant had called the sea his home.

The mutant was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the High Priest Baraom walk up from behind.

"What are you doing here, Whale Creature?" the High Priest asked.

The Whale Mutant turned, then took a step back. "High Priest…" his voice shook with fear. "High Priest Baraom."

"I need your help, creature," the High Priest said. "You will help me…won't you?"

The High Priest's voice made it obvious that the Whale Mutant had no choice.

"Of…of course."

* * *

Hikaru rode his motorcycle down a wooded path to try clearing his mind. He didn't want to fight his brother. But he knew his final battle was coming. He knew, soon, he would have no choice but to face Shadow Moon.

_He's not my brother, _Hikaru told himself. _Not anymore. _

Hikaru heard screaming from the forest ahead. He immediately pulled his bike to a stop, just in time to see people fleeing from the woods. He ran towards the disturbance and saw the source of their fear. The Whale Mutant, Kujira Kaijin, chased after them.

Hikaru leapt through the air and slammed against Kujira Kaijin with a flying tackle. The opponents crashed against the ground and rolled apart before climbing back to their feet. Hikaru wasn't about to give the creature time to regain its balance- the hero lunged at the mutant with a jumpkick, but the whale creature caught Hikaru's leg and flipped him backward.

The hero fell to the ground and rolled backward, turning his attention to the children huddled nearby. He crouched in a defensive stance and shouted to the kids. "Run! Go, now!"

His shouts spurred the children to hurry and run as they screamed, some looking over their shoulders, others frantically looking for the nearest cover.

Hikaru turned back and leapt at the whale mutant with a flying sidekick, but the creature managed to catch the hero's leg again. Kujira Kaijin flipped the hero backward, and Hikaru slammed hard against the dirt. He rolled to the side and jumped forward with a high roundkick the creature blocked, followed by a knifehand chop that slammed harmlessly against the creature's hide. The whale mutant slammed the back of his finned fist across Hikaru's head, and the blow knocked the hero off his feet.

Hikaru slammed against a tree and toppled to the ground. Slowly, he climbed back to his feet and reached down towards the tainted power twirling in his gut. He stood in a stance he was forced to use far too often, and he reached for that twisted energy he both desired and loathed.

"Black Sun!" Energy flashed around Hikaru as he transformed into his mutated, armored form.

The hero leapt into the air, somersaulted over the whale mutant, and landed on higher ground behind the creature. He turned to face his opponent and snapped into his fighting stance. "Kamen Rider…Black!"

Kamen Rider leapt downward and slammed a flying punch against the creature's face. The whale mutant grabbed Black Sun's arm, but the impact knocked the creature off its feet, and the two opponents tumbled down the hill.

They rolled to a stop at the base of the hill and climbed to their feet, once again hurling their bodies at one another.

Black Sun grasped onto the whale mutant with a headlock, but the creature managed to twist free and flip Kamen Rider onto his back. Kujira Kaijin aimed a tackle downward, but Black Sun rolled away, and the creature slammed against the dirt.

Kujira Kaijin quickly recovered and swung a finned fist towards Black Sun, but the Rider grabbed onto the creature's arm, stepped closer and grasped the creature's head, and used his leverage to hurl the mutant through the air.

Kamen Rider leapt through the air to attack, but a blur of motion dashed past his chest with a burst of spark that knocked him to the ground.

Black Sun rolled into a crouched fighting stance and looked for the unseen second attacker. The whale mutant took advantage of the distraction to lean forward and fire a cloud of smoke from the blowhole on his head. The smoke blew towards Black Sun, and the Rider somersaulted backward through the air to avoid the noxious cloud.

When he landed, he nearly stumbled and looked down to see bubbling foam on his feet and ankles. "What is this?" The whale's smoke had damaged the Rider's bio armor. _I can barely move…_

The blur of motion dashed past Black Sun with a burst of spark across his chest, and then again from behind with a burst of spark across his back that forced him to his knees.

Black Sun stepped back into a crouched fighting stance, and then rose to full height while looking around for the second attacker. _No good…he's too fast…_

The blur dashed forward, and Kamen Rider barely managed to dodge. The blur missed and slashed through a tree trunk that shattered with a burst of splinters and wood. The blur dashed past the Rider and missed again, instead slashing through a second tree trunk that practically exploded into splinters.

Twisted laughter echoed across the forest as the Rider stepped back into a tight defensive stance.

"What's wrong, Kamen Rider Black?" the voice asked. "Is this the limit of your power?"

Kamen Rider Black recognized the voice. "Baraom!"

The High Priest laughed as he stepped out from behind the trees. "You fell into my trap, Kamen Rider Black. I used the whale creature to lure you into the open. Now…now I will avenge the High Priestess Bishium."

Baraom pounced forward and leapt through the air, as did Black Sun. The opponents passed each other while Baraom slashed the Rider across the chest with a burst of spark. The blow knocked Black Sun from the air, and he crashed into a shallow pond that splashed around him.

Kamen Rider climbed back to his feet just in time to see Baraom leap into the air. Black Sun pounced forward, but the villain slammed a flying punch against Kamen Rider that knocked him backward, back into the pond.

Baraom charged at the Rider while skimming across the water, and Black Sun lunged forward to attack. The Rider somersaulted through the air, landed on the villain's shoulder, and kicked off to leap forward. Kamen Rider Black somersaulted through the air and landed on a high hill while turning back to face the villain.

The High Priest hurled strands of energy that exploded around Kamen Rider with bursts of spark that sent him tumbling down the hill and crashing onto the ground. Smoke sizzled from the Rider's armor as he rose to his feet to face Baraom. The Rider didn't have time to notice the whale mutant sneak up from the side and blow another cloud of smoke.

Kamen Rider dove aside and somersaulted across the ground, but the gases had once again made contact with his legs and feet, which started to bubble with white foam. Black Sun rolled to his feet and staggered, his legs weakened. _If this goes on any longer, I'm dead…_

"What's wrong, Kamen Rider Black?" Baraom taunted. The villain looked down, as if gazing through the earth. "Are you watching this, Bishium? I've defeated Black Sun!" He looked back to the Rider. "Now…I will split open your belly and rip out the King Stone. Whale Creature! Hold him!"

The whale mutant lunged at Kamen Rider Black. The Rider tried to dive aside to evade, but his legs wobbled with weakness, and he nearly collapsed. The creature tackled against Black Sun and knocked him onto the ground back first. Kujira Kaijin leaned down and pinned Black Sun in place. The Rider tried to resist, but the whale creature bashed its head across Black Sun's helmet.

"Yes…" Baraom said as he watched. "Stay there…right there. Perfect…"

The High Priest grabbed onto two short bones protruding from his body, and the bones grew, elongating into stakes, which the mutant ripped free from his flesh.

Baraom leapt through the air and aimed his descent towards the fallen Rider. And he landed while plunging his stakes through the Whale Mutant's back with bursts of spark.

Kujira Kaijin howled with pain. "High Priest?!" he asked with shock. "Why?"

"You would plot against us, because of your precious ocean," Baraom said. "Don't think I don't know that. I will let you die with Black Sun. Both of you can go straight to Hell."

The High Priest plunged his weapons deeper into Kujira Kaijin, and the stakes tore through the creature's chest.

The whale mutant used all his strength to lunge back and knock the high priest away.

Baraom fell to the ground but quickly rolled to his feet. Kujira Kaijin gave the villain no time to attack. The whale mutant leaned forward and blew a cloud of smoke that surged around Baraom. The smoke knocked Baraom back a step as white foam sizzled across his body.

The high priest growled and whipped energy strands that exploded against the whale mutant with massive bursts of spark that hurled the creature through the air.

Kamen Rider Black took full advantage of the distraction and leapt through the air with a flying sidekick that bashed against Baraom and sent him staggering backward. The foam spread across the high priest as if eating him alive, his flesh sizzling and falling to the ground in clumps.

Black Sun placed his fists together above his belt. "King Stone Flash!"

His buckler flashed with blinding rays of light that disoriented the already weakened Baraom, who could barely stand.

Kamen Rider Black leapt from the ground, somersaulted through the air, and aimed a punch towards the villain. "Rider Punch!"

The Rider's punch glowed with crimson energy and slammed against the high priest with a burst of spark that knocked him backward. The villain staggered but managed to stay on his feet.

Black Sun leapt forward again with a flying kick. "Rider Kick!"

His kick glowed with crimson light and smashed against the high priest with a burst of spark that sent the villain hurling backward. Baraom crashed across the dirt and skid backward as secondary explosions tore through his body.

Baraom skid to a halt and slowly stumbled to his feet, his body slumped over and his head lowered. "I've failed…but Black Sun will still die." The high priest looked up and glared defiantly at Kamen Rider Black. "Lord Shadow Moon will destroy you!"

Baraom clutched his chest, and his body exploded with a massive burst of flame and smoke.

* * *

Kujira Kaijin slowly regained consciousness. His vision blurred back into focus, and he saw Hikaru staring down at him. The whale creature staggered to his feet in panic. The stakes still protruded through his body and sent waves of pain through his every cell.

Hikaru did not attack. "Is it true?"

The whale creature clutched the wounds on his chest and nearly passed out once again. "Is…is what true?"

"You would have betrayed the Gorgom?"

The creature looked out to the distance. "They would have destroyed my home. My sea…that can't be allowed to happen."

"It won't be." Hikaru walked over to the whale creature and grabbed onto the stakes. "This is going to hurt."

He pulled the stakes free, and the whale creature collapsed to his knees with pain.

Hikaru draped the creature's arm over his shoulder and helped the mutant to his feet. "Come on…we're getting you home."

* * *

Shadow Moon once again found himself within the darkness of the astral plane. The Creation King shimmered above like a dark, twirling vortex.

"Shadow Moon…" his voice rubbed across Shadow Moon's mind like sandpaper. "You are a fool. I command you to battle, and you play more games."

"Sousei-Ou-"

"Silence!" the Creation King shouted. "My time is coming to the end. I am dying. Soon. Before that can happen, you must defeat Black Sun and take his King Stone. You must. You must!"

* * *

Hikaru helped the whale creature walk back towards the rocky shore line.

"Rider…" he said weakly. "I'm counting on you..."

"I'll stop the Gorgom," Hikaru said. "It's my only purpose."

Kujira Kaijin walked off, stumbling with his own weakened strength towards the waves of home.

* * *

The streets of Tokyo quaked. Lightning suddenly scorched the skies, and a bolt of energy crashed against the ground with a massive explosion. From the smoke of the explosion stepped Shadow Moon.

Shadow Moon looked out upon the chaos and lifted his hand. "Listen! All of you! From this point on, this world will bend to Shadow Moon's will! This city will never again see the light of day!"

A dome of black energy slowly spread across the sky, casting a shadow across the entire city.

* * *

Hikaru rode his motorcycle through the wilderness towards Tokyo. He narrowed his eyes with anger once the Tokyo skyline came into view. A shadowy dome surrounded the entire city.

He opened his throttle to full and leaned forward to maximize his speed. _It's time…it's finally time to end…_

…**to be continued**


	7. Death of Black Sun

**Death of Black Sun**

A black dome of energy covered Tokyo and cast shadows across the entire city. Within the dome, lightning scorched the skies and exploded through buildings. Rubble and dust cluttered the streets. Citizens screamed and ran with panic, some ducking into alleyways, others hiding behind cars and trucks.

The remaining Gorgom rampaged through the chaos for days.

Koumori Kaijin claimed a warehouse district as his hunting ground. The bat mutant swooped down from above and plucked away anyone who dared to move.

A group of young teenagers had taken up arms against the Gorgom. Dressed in torn jeans and T-shirts, the teens scattered across the warehouse district to take down the bat mutant.

Three teens ran down the street to lure out the bat mutant, who swooped down from the surrounding buildings.

About a dozen teens fanned out from opposite sides of the street, took cover and opened fire at the bat mutant with handguns, shotguns and assault rifles stolen from an abandoned gun shop.

Bullets sparked harmlessly against the bat mutant as he flew towards the teens. Koumori Kaijin's eyes flashed, and invisible bursts of energy exploded around the teens with bursts of spark that drove them back.

"Run!" one of the boys shouted.

The teens ducked beneath a parked semi, ran down an abandoned drive and turned deeper into the industrial park. They ran around a massive pile of crates and into the open, skidding to a halt when they saw who approached from ahead: the High Priest Darom.

Darom slowly stalked towards the teens.

"Fire!" one of the boys shouted.

They opened fire, their gunshots blasting against Darom with bursts of spark. But the Gorgom kept stalking forward.

"You would stand up to the Gorgom?" he grumbled as he extended his hand. "Let me show you the consequences…"

Darom blasted an invisible wave of energy that slammed against the boys and knocked them off their feet.

The High Priest continued his advance, but stopped when he heard the sound of a motorcycle roaring closer.

Hikaru sped onto the scene and skid his bike to a halt between the High Priest and youth militia. He looked over his shoulder to the boys. "Run! Now!"

The boys scrambled to their feet and fled from the industrial park.

Hikaru dismounted and glared at the High Priest. "This suffering ends. Now."

"Silence, Minami Hikaru!" Darom shouted. "I don't want to speak. I want to avenge the fallen: Baraom. Bishium."

The High Priest thrust his palm forward and fired an invisible energy blast that Hikaru dove to evade.

Hikaru rolled to his feet, leapt forward and somersaulted through the air while grasping the tainted energy raging within his gut. "Black Sun!"

He transformed into Kamen Rider Black and launched a flying punch at Darom.

Darom sidestepped and parried the blow. Black Sun landed, turned, and snapped a roundkick against the High Priest. Darom staggered back, and Black Sun snapped into a fighting stance.

The Kamen Rider prepared to push forward, but stopped. He felt a dark chill wash over his body.

Black Sun looked over his shoulder to see Shadow Moon standing on top of a semi-trailer.

"Black Sun…" Shadow Moon said, his voice like ice. "Finally…the day of our battle is here."

Shadow Moon leapt from the trailer, and Black Sun pounced from the ground. The two Riders clashed in midair; Shadow Moon swung a knife-hand chop that Black Sun blocked, and Black Sun swung a back-fist blow that Shadow Moon knocked aside. The Riders' momentum carried them past one another.

In mid leap, Black Sun shouted: "Battle Hopper!"

The Rider's motorcycle throttled into the area, and Black Sun landed on the vehicle. Tires screeched against the pavement as Black Sun whipped the cycle around, drove forward, and leapt his bike through the air towards Shadow Moon.

Shadow Moon stepped aside, and Battle Hopper landed against the pavement. Black Sun opened his throttle to full and sped away from the scene, leaving Shadow Moon standing.

"Black Sun…" Shadow Moon said as he watched the Rider turn out of sight. "Until you fight me…the city will remain in darkness.

* * *

Night fell across Tokyo, making the landscape even darker. Hikaru stood on the roof of an old warehouse and looked towards the sky. The warehouse below served as a temporary base for the youth militia, whose members were torn and tattered. Many had died.

Hikaru had tried to dissuade them from taking any action, but they adamantly disagreed.

He knew more would die. Teenagers. Children. Men. Women. More would die, until he fought Shadow Moon.

Hikaru rolled his hands into fists. _He's not my brother. Not anymore, _he told himself for what seemed like the thousandth time. Only this time, he started to believe himself.

Kyoko walked onto the rooftop, a sweater wrapped around her body to keep away the cold. She stayed at the warehouse to watch over the youth militia, despite Hikaru's objections. Katsumi had joined her, after Hikaru allowed her to hear the entire story of Saske and the Gorgom.

"You'll catch cold out here," she said softly.

"Probably," Hikaru said. "That's the least of our problems."

He turned to face her. "Saske-"

"Saske's dead," Kyoko said. "He's not my brother. Not anymore. Katsumi agrees, and she loved him more than anything."

Hikaru nodded. "I want you to leave the country. Both of you."

"Leave?" she asked. Then she realized what Hikaru was really saying. "You've decided to face him, haven't you? And you don't want us here to see…"

"Kyoko-"

"No," she said. "I won't leave you behind."

"But we can only battle until one of us falls," Hikaru said.

"No…" she broke down, crying, and pulled Hikaru into an embrace. "I don't want this…I can't leave you to this. I can't."

Emotions raged inside of Hikaru, but he pushed them down. He couldn't afford to be soft or weak. He had to accept his face and battle his brother. No…Shadow Moon. He had to become Black Sun. Fully and unquestionably.

_I am a weapon, _he told himself. _I am Kaman Rider Black._

* * *

The morning came, and Hikaru knew exactly where to face Shadow Moon. He could sense his former brother waiting.

Hikaru rode his motorcycle into the rugged, mountainous landscape outside the city. He saw Shadow Moon alongside High Priest Darom on top of a cliff, looking downward.

"I've been waiting a long time for this, Black Sun," Shadow Moon said. "Our final moment has finally come."

Hikaru stepped off his bike and looked up to face Shadow Moon. "Saske," he pleaded. "I'm begging you one last time. Break free. Be human again."

"Enough idle banter."

Shadow Moon armed a golden-hilted saber with a blood-red blade. He swung the sword down, and the weapon fired a blade of red energy towards Hikaru. The energy blade exploded against the dirt as Hikaru dove and rolled aside. Another energy blade exploded against the ground with enough force to hurl Hikaru through the air.

Hikaru crashed against the ground but rolled to cushion the impact. He rose back to his feet and turned to face Shadow Moon.

"You won't even listen if I beg?" Hikaru shouted.

He rolled his hands into fists and pulled on the tainted power within his body. He slowly swung his arms through his transformation stance. "Black…Sun!"

Energy surged through his veins as he mutated and transformed into his armor. The Rider snapped into a fighting stance. "Kamen Rider Black!"

Shadow Moon leapt from the Cliffside and landed on the ground below to face his opponent. "Start the battle, Black Sun."

Black Sun and Shadow Moon slowly started to circle around one another. Black Sun shifted stances, probing his brother's stance for signs of weakness. Shadow Moon looked almost too casual, standing with his sword held at his side. But his posture was rigid. Strong.

Shadow Moon shifted his blade. The evil Rider leapt through the air, and Black Sun pounced forward. Shadow Moon swung his saber towards Black Sun, but Black Sun passed over the blade while bashing his heel against Shadow Moon's back. The Riders passed one another and landed back-to-back.

Shadow Moon turned, lunged forward and chopped his blade towards Black Sun. But the Rider dove aside, and the blade cut through a nearby boulder with bursts of spark. Kamen Rider Black rolled into a crouched fighting stance, and Shadow Moon chopped his sword towards the Rider's head. Black Sun lifted his arms, blocked the blow, and knocked his brother's sword arm away while spinning to his feet.

Black Sun snapped a roundkick at Shadow Moon, Shadow Moon snapped a reverse axe kick, and their legs interlocked. The dagger-like spurs on Shadow Moon's boot caught Black Sun's ankle. Shadow Moon whipped out his leg to flip Black Sun onto the ground.

The Rider landed back-first, and Shadow Moon chopped his blade towards the Rider's chest. Black Sun snapped a kick that parried the blade. Kamen Rider Black started to rise to his feet but had to duck and dive to avoid the swing of Shadow Moon's sword.

Black Sun rose to full height just in time to block Shadow Moon's sword and grab hard onto the sword arm. Keeping hold, Black Sun hopped up while bashing a kick against the back of Shadow Moon's head.

Nearby, Kyoko and Katsumi ran onto the scene. They had followed Hikaru, determined to stay at the Rider's side. They kept a safe distance away from the battle while crouching behind a massive boulder. Their eyes fixed forward in horror at the scene: two people they loved dearly, fighting to the death.

Black Sun hopped past Shadow Moon while kicking the villain in the side. Kamen Rider Black landed and ducked as Shadow Moon's saber swung over his head.

Shadow Moon lunged forward while swinging his sword through a wide arc, but Black Sun leapt forward, somersaulted over the attack, and landed behind Shadow Moon.

Kamen Rider Black turned and faced his brother while snapping into a fighting stance. Shadow Moon stepped back and held his sword across his chest. The Riders dashed sideways, facing each other, then skid to a stop.

Shadow Moon swung his sword and fired a blade of red energy. Black Sun leapt into the air as the energy blade exploded beneath him with a massive burst of spark and flame.

Kamen Rider Black somersaulted forward, landed with a roll, and rose while turning to face his brother. The Rider pounced through the air with a flying fist attack.

Shadow Moon extended his sword, and the blade fired tendrils of orange energy that grasped onto Black Sun, strangling his body. The energy tendrils intensified and swung Kamen Rider Black onto the ground hard. The Rider heard the sound of his own bones cracking as the tendrils squeezed even tighter.

Shadow Moon swung his sword and used the energy tendrils to whip Black Sun through the air. The tendrils released, hurling Black Sun towards the side of the cliff.

Black Sun twisted in midair, landed his feet against the side of the cliff, and pushed off with a flying sidekick.

Shadow Moon leapt through the air towards Black Sun and swung his sword at the Rider. Black Sun kicked the sword from his brother's hand, lunged forward, and tackled his shoulder against his brother's chest.

Shadow Moon crashed chest-down onto the ground, and his saber fell dagger-first into the dirt. Black Sun landed on his feet and snapped into a fighting stance.

"Rider Punch!" Kamen Rider Black shouted as he leaned back to leap towards his opponent.

"Lord Shadow Moon!" High Priest Darom shouted from above.

"Don't interfere!" Shadow Moon shouted back.

Kamen Rider Black leapt through the air with another punch, aimed directly at Shadow Moon's head.

The voice of the Creation King suddenly drilled through Shadow Moon's mind. _It seems you need my help, indeed. _

Strands of energy pulsed around Shadow Moon and forced him to his knees. The strands of power stripped away Shadow Moon's armor—and all that remained was Saske, in his human form.

Black Sun landed and stood in shock at the sight. "Saske…Saske!"

The Rider ran towards his brother and kneeled down while placing his hands on Saske's shoulders. "You're back…how?"

Saske smiled and placed a hand on his brother's wrist. "Hikaru…I don't-"

Strands of energy flashed like lightning across Saske, and he transformed back into Shadow Moon.

Shadow Moon knocked the Rider's arms away. He swung his elbow blade across the Rider's chest with a burst of spark that cut through armor and flesh. The blow knocked Black Sun aside, and he rolled into a crouched defensive stance while clutching his wounded chest.

Shadow Moon leapt through the air with a flying punch. His fist radiated with pale-green energy. "Shadow Punch!"

Black Sun lunged forward and swung his fist, radiating with crimson power. "Rider Punch!"

Their fists crashed against each other with an explosive discharge that knocked them both off their feet.

Shadow Moon recovered, rolled to his feet, and leapt through the air with a flying kick. The kick radiated with pale-green energy. "Shadow Kick!"

Black Sun leapt into the air with a kick of his own. "Rider Kick!"

Their kicks bashed against each other with an explosive discharge that knocked them from the air. They crashed against a cliff side and rolled downward, tumbling back towards the ground. The two Riders hit the dirt hard and rolled back to their feet, facing each other while snapping into fighting stances.

Black Sun felt his stance falter.

The Rider collapsed to his knees, clutching his wounded chest. He could feel the wounds burn through his mutated body, and the pain nearly knocked him unconscious. _Not like this, _he thought to himself. _I won't…I won't_

Shadow Moon slowly walked to where his sword had fallen and slid the blade from the ground. He turned, facing Black Sun, and walked towards his opponent.

Black Sun tried to move, but he could barely will himself to stay upright.

Shadow Moon swung his sword through a diagonal arc that sparked through Black Sun's armor. He swung again, his sword cutting through the Rider's damaged bio armor and into the mutated flesh. The blow whipped the Rider's body backward, and he crashed onto the ground.

"Saske!" Katsumi shouted from their cover.

"Saske, stop!" Kyoko screamed. "Please!"

Shadow Moon chopped his blade onto the Rider's shoulder and pushed down, his saber tearing through armor and flesh with massive bursts of spark.

Kamen Rider Black collapsed to his knees, then onto his back, his body broken.

"Black Sun," Shadow Moon said as he slowly walked towards the fallen Rider, savoring each step. "The final hour has finally arrived."

"Saske," Black Sun gasped, his lungs failing. "The world…it won't belong to the Gorgom. It won't."

Shadow Moon stepped next to the Rider's fallen body. The villain lifted his sword and twisted the blade downward. Shadow Moon hovered the blade over Black Sun's chest. He lifted the sword, placed both hands tightly around the handle, and plunged the blade through Black Sun's gut with a massive burst of spark.

"I won…" Shadow Moon lowered his sword, then looked up to the skies. "I won!"

The Creation King's voice rubbed across Shadow Moon's mind. _Well done, Shadow Moon. Come…cut open Black Sun's body and retrieve the King Stone. You will become the next Century King._

Shadow Moon reached down, but hesitated. He couldn't stop an image from flashing through his mind. The image of the man behind the mask. Hikaru. His brother. He shook his head to clear the weak, human memory. But the memory wouldn't fade.

"What is it, Lord Shadow Moon?" High Priest Darom asked as he stepped behind his master.

"I…even without the King Stone, I can become the perfect Century King.

_Fool,_ Sousei-Ou spoke within Shadow Moon's mind. _You allowed the memories of your human form to taint you when you reverted._

"No, that's not it…" Shadow King walked away from Black Sun. "I don't need to scavenge a relic. I am the next Creation King!"

The evil Kamen Rider and Darom teleported away from the battleground with thick bursts of lightning that scorched the ground, ripping through dirt and stone.

When the smoke cleared, Kyoko and Katsumi ran to the fallen Rider's side.

"Hikaru!" Kyoko shouted as she leaned down and traced her hand along his helmet. "Hikaru…hold on…"

"No…" Black Sun whispered. "I'm dying. I've…" He tried to turn his head towards Kyoko, but could not. "You have to leave Japan. Now. Once I'm gone, no one will be able to protect…"

The Rider swallowed, and fought for a breath. "Kyoko…" he whispered. ""It's because of you I was able to fight this long…go this far. Thank you…"

Black Sun's body went lip, and his last breath escaped from his lips.

…**to be continued**


	8. The Last Priest

**The Last Priest**

Black Sun and Shadow Moon's battle had broken the ground. The earth trembled, and the landscape near the shore crumbled. The land tore open, spilling downward, and sending Kamen Rider Black's body tumbling into the ocean.

Katusmi and Kyoko barely managed to run for cover to avoid the collapse. They screamed as they ran back towards the edge of the cliff. They looked down, and watched as the waves carried Back Sun away.

* * *

The shadowy dome pealed back from Tokyo after Kamen Rider's battle with Shadow Moon. Even without the dome, panic intensified within the city and spread across the country. The Gorgom Syndicate mounted a massive, bloody offensive that lacked cohesiveness or strategy. They just wanted to cause chaos. And they succeeded.

High Priest Darom stood on a top of a tall building and hurled bolts of blue lightning down on the panicked, rioting citizens below.

"Listen to me, humans!" he shouted. "You have no hope! No tomorrow! Kamen Rider Black is dead!"

* * *

A day passed. Kyoko ran into the Capital Café, sat at the bar, and buried her head in her arms to cry. Hikaru was dead. The Japanese people were rioting or fleeing- no in between. And she didn't know what to do.

Katsumi walked up behind the girl and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Kyoko…"

"No," Kyoko said as she raised her head. "I don't want to die, but…I don't want to leave either. I can't."

"I want to stay too," Katsumi said. "But do you remember Hikaru's last words?"

"I haven't forgotten" Kyoko said. "But...but it's only been one day, and…Hikaru's dead? This? I can't believe that. Even though I saw it, I can't."

"I dare not believe it either," Katsumi said with a reassuring smile. "Right now, Hikaru's alive somewhere. I choose to believe that. That's why…that's why we should listen to him all the more. We should believe that he lives, and that one day, we'll meet again."

* * *

Shadow Moon walked proudly onto the organic floor of the Gorgom lair.

"Victory is in my hands," he said. "Let us begin the crowning ceremony of the next Creation King."

The ground suddenly shook, and Shadow Moon struggled to keep his balance. The voice of the Creation King drilled into his mind.

_Shadow Moon, _the voice said. _It's still too early for you to be crowned. You have defeated Black Sun, and now control Japan. But where is the other King Stone? Only the one who holds both King Stones can be my successor. And, if my life ends before you've succeeded the throne, your life will end as well. _

"Lord Shadow Moon," the High Priest Darom moved to his master's side. "What is it?"

"Darom…" Shadow Moon regained his balance. "Take Koumori Kaijin. Commence a search for Black Sun's body at once. Retrieve the King Stone."

* * *

Shadow Moon wasn't the only Gorgom interested in Black Sun's body. The Whale Mutant swam through the ocean near the shore where Kamen Rider had battled Shadow Moon. Kujira Kaijin remembered Black Sun fondly and wanted to help the Rider. The mutant refused to believe Black Sun could die.

Kujira Kaijin saw the motionless body of Black Sun float through the water.

The mutant swam ahead as fast as he could, determined to save the Rider, no matter how lifeless.

The Whale Mutant lifted the Rider over his shoulder and swam deeper into the sea. He swam downward, to where light barely reached.

The ocean pressure created an underwater cave where Kujira Kaijin had retreated to heal from his wounds, after the battle between Kamen Rider Black and the High Priest Baraom. The Whale Mutant carried Black Sun into the cave while stepping out from the water.

An arrangement of stones sat near the rear of the cave. The stones were arranged like a bed, and the Whale Mutant carefully laid Black Sun onto the stones.

Kujira Kaijin lifted a shell from the ground, and the shell steamed with a white mist. The Whale Mutant slowly waved the mist across the Rider's body, from head to toe. The rocks beneath the Rider slowly glowed red-hot like coal.

* * *

A massive cruise liner pulled away from the docks and headed out to sea. Kyoko and Katsumi stood on the deck and looked out as their homeland moved farther and farther away. They were bound for America, despite the objections of those on board. Rumor said the United States was just as dangerous as Japan because of villains worse than the Gorgom. Although those villains seamed confined to one city in California.

"We're going to leave…just like this…" Katsumi said as if still convincing herself.

"We'll come back," Kyoko said as she pulled a bouquet of white flowers from a sack. "We will."

She cast the flowers into the ocean.

* * *

The Wheel of Time turned, and did so without coincidence. The white flowers of Kyoko sank into the ocean, and the drift carried the flowers into the underwater cave of the Whale Mutant.

Kujira Kaijin saw the flowers and knew they were a sign. The Whale Mutant lifted the flowers from the water and placed them onto the chest of Black Sun.

The creature lifted his shell, this time filled with water, and poured the water over Black Sun's body. The steaming rocks hissed and burned brighter.

And Kamen Rider's hand twitched.

* * *

Shadow Moon collapsed to his knees in the Gorgom lair. He reached his hand over his buckler, and the King Stone within pulsed with jade-tinted energy.

"This…can't be…" He tightened his hands into fists and rose to his feet. "The King Stone, the other King Stone, is resonating with power…"

* * *

Black Sun's body pulsed with crimson-tinted energy as his King Stone emitted a whining noise, as if powering the Rider back up. The coals beneath the Rider burned hotter, and steam rose from his body.

A brilliant pulse of white light suddenly surged from the Rider's fallen form.

* * *

High Priest Darom searched near the shoreline for Kamen Rider Black. A flare of light caught his eyes, and he looked towards the ocean, where a surge of energy pulsed from deep beneath the sea.

Darom narrowed his eyes.

* * *

_Saske? Kyoko?_

_No…only me. Hikaru? No…only Black Sun…_

Kamen Rider Black's mind blurred back into focus as he sat up on the bed of rocks. He rolled his hands into fists and stood as the twisted energy of his King Stone surged within him. The dark, tainted power filled his veins with energy. He felt stronger. Harder.

His memories flooded him with a sense of purpose. The Gorgom. Black Sun had one purpose. To stop them.

Kyoko. Saske. Katsumi. A part of the Rider said goodbye to each of them. And a part of the Rider said goodbye to himself.

Kamen Rider Black looked to the Whale Mutant and knew: this creature, this Gorgom, had healed him from death. "Kujira Kaijin…thank you."

* * *

Hikaru reverted back to his human form and returned to the war-torn streets of Japan. Sirens wailed, but no one was nearby to hear. The streets were deserted. At least, they were mostly deserted. He occasionally saw a man or woman peak out from a window, and then hide as soon as they were spotted.

He moved through an abandoned subdivision and into a forested area, where a group of people huddled on the ground, praying on their knees along with a priest. They weren't praying for salvation or a miracle. They were praying for a quick end. They had lost all hope.

_This is my fault…_Hikaru thought. _I lost to Shadow Moon. I hesitated. And now this. This is my responsibility. _

Hikaru heard screams come from nearby. He looked to his side, expecting to see people fleeing from the Gorgom. But the people who were running weren't trying to escape from the Gorgom. They were trying to escape from a jeep of young punks that chased after them.

One of the punks threw a net into the fleeing crowd, and the net fell on a young boy, knocking him down.

The jeep screeched to a halt near the boy, and the punks leapt from their vehicle to pick up their catch.

Hikaru rolled his hands into fists. He leapt through the air and tackled the punks away, knocking them back. He stood between the netted boy and punks.

"What are you doing with this child?" Hikaru demanded.

The punks pulled themselves to their feet and regrouped, amused at the sight of Hikaru protecting the boy.

"So…someone thinks he's a hero," one of the punks said.

"I'll ask again." Hikaru stayed firm. "What are you doing with this child?"

"Using him as a sacrifice, of course," answered one of the punks, a girl named Rika.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"These Gorgom creatures," Rika said. "They need to eat. He's food. It's that simple. Keeping these freaks well-fed keeps them off our backs."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes. "You're willing to sacrifice a child's life to save your own?"

Rika waved her companions forward. "Shut him up."

The punks moved in to attack, but Hikaru easily batted them side with a series of quick punches and kicks. After a year of fighting the Gorgom's mutated creatures, a bunch of street thugs proved no challenge.

The thugs cowered back, piling into their jeep. Rika glared at Hikaru. "We'll remember this."

The jeep's tires screeched against the dirt as the vehicle rode off.

From the shadows of the treetops nearby, the Bat Mutant watched unseen. And his eyes opened wide with horror at the site of Hikaru. Black Sun.

The creature shot into air and flew off to warn the High Priest. The sound rustled leaves and caught Hikaru's attention, and he looked just in time to see the bat creature fly into the distance.

_Koumori Kaijin…_

Hikaru knew the creature would lead him back to Darom and Shadow Moon. He ran after the villain.

* * *

Kujira Kaijin swam back to his sea cave after escorting Black Sun back to the shore. The Whale Mutant felt satisfied for the first time since selling his soul to the Gorgom. He had saved Black Sun. Maybe now the Gorgom would be destroyed, and he could know peace at the sea.

The Whale Mutant stopped in his tracks when he noticed a figure move within the darkness.

"I see you have returned, creature," Darom said as he stepped from the shadows. "Where is the corpse of Kamen Rider Black? Don't tell me he has really come back to life…"

Whale Mutant was no fighter. He backed away from the High priest and leapt into the ocean to swim away.

"Damn you," Darom cursed as he followed. "I won't let you escape so easily, creature…"

* * *

The Whale Mutant stepped onto the rocky shore just as the Bat Mutant swooped down from the air. The bat flew past the whale and clawed the creature with a burst of spark that knocked him off his feet. Kujira Kaijin scrambled back to his feet and backed away as the Bat Mutant landed.

Nearby, the High Priest Darom stepped out from the water.

"You've done well, bat creature," Darom said. "First, finish off this whale. Then, send Kamen Rider back to Hell."

Darom thrust his palm forward and fired an invisible burst of energy that knocked the Whale Mutant onto his back.

The Bat Mutant leapt into the air and swooped downward, and the Whale Mutant rolled aside to dodge the bat's dive. The bat landed hard against the rocks, rose to its feet, and spun while slashing across the whale's chest, knocking the creature to the ground.

High Priest Darom slowly stalked towards the fallen mutant, and the bat creature moved to the High Priest's side.

"Go to Hell, whale creature!"

Nearby, Hikaru had followed Bat Mutant to the shore. He looked down from a cliff and saw the battle below. The High priest Darom was about to strike Whale Mutant down.

Hikaru leapt through the air and tackled Kujira Kaijin aside, just as Darom fired streams of blue lightning that exploded across the ground with bursts of spark and flame.

They rolled to safety, and Hikaru helped the injured whale creature sit up.

"Minami Hikaru…" Whale Mutant said fondly.

Darom glared at the hero. "So…you're still alive, Kamen Rider."

The High Priest fired invisible energy bursts that sparked around Hikaru and the Whale Mutant. Hikaru draped Whale Mutant's arm over his shoulder and led the creature across the shoreline to safety. He found a pile of rocks to set the Whale Mutant aside, and then turned his attention back towards the High Priest.

Hikaru leapt through the air and grabbed hold of the twisted energy that raged within his gut. "Black Sun!"

Energy flashed around him as he transformed into his armor.

Black Sun leapt past the Bat Mutant while kicking the creature in the back, and aimed a flying sidekick towards Darom. Darom dodged, and Black Sun landed against the side of a cliff, which he used to push off and leap back towards the High Priest.

Kamen Rider slammed a flying kick against Darom, and the impact knocked the priest off his feet and sent him tumbling across the rocks.

The villain slowly pulled himself to his feet, clutching his injured chest. "This…can't be. He's stronger than before…"

Kamen Rider Black grabbed hold of Bat Mutant and hurled the creature to the ground. The creature slammed against the rocks, his wings flailing about as he tumbled backward.

High Priest Darom stepped over to the fallen Bat Mutant. "Don't think this is over, Kamen Rider!"

They vanished in a burst of lightning.

* * *

Shadow Moon stared off into the darkness of his lair.

"Kamen Rider…Black Sun…you live…"

The villain held his ruby-red blade at the ready. "You live only to die again."

* * *

Hikaru led Whale Mutant into the war-torn streets. He didn't want to leave the injured mutant exposed on the shore. He found an abandoned warehouse yard and leaned Whale Mutant against a parked truck.

Rika and her Gorgom loyalists watched from a safe distance while staying out of sight.

"What's he doing?" one of her cronies asked.

"Shut up or he'll hear you," Rika warned.

The punks heard footsteps from behind, and they turned to see Darom stalking towards them. They wanted to panic and run, but they froze with fear.

"There's no need to be afraid," Darom said. "You're friends of the Gorgom, are you not?"

* * *

Bat Mutant swooped down towards a mother and her child. The creature used its feet to lift the girl, who screamed as her mother called her name. Bat Mutant flew away while hovering low. The girl's mother ran after the creature while screaming for her daughter.

Nearby, Hikaru heard the screams. He looked to Whale Mutant. "Stay here."

Hikaru ran off towards the screams, leaving the Whale Mutant leaning against the truck.

The Whale Mutant placed its hand over its injured chest and leaned back, trying to make the pain subside. But he could not. Perhaps his pain was penance for a lifetime of service to evil.

Kujira Kaijin heard footsteps, and he looked to see Rika and her gang walk towards him. The Whale Mutant started to get up to run, but Rika stopped him. "Don't be alarmed."

Her gang surrounded the Whale Mutant, cornering him back.

"We don't want to hurt you. We want you to come with us," Rika said. "If you do, you'll be safe."

The Whale Mutant didn't believe a word, but he knew better than to try fighting. He was defeated. Not by Darom. Not by any Gorgom. But by humans.

The creature lifted his hands, and the gang tied his wrists together with chains.

* * *

The Bat Mutant flew low while carrying the girl. Hikaru ran towards the creature from behind, passing the girl's mother. "Gorgom! Release that child!"

Hikaru leapt into the air and grabbed hold of the tainted power that twisted through his veins. "Black Sun!"

He transformed into his armor while in midair and reached towards the girl. He grabbed hold of her legs, twisted her free from the mutant, and landed on the ground while holding her in his arms. He set the girl down, and she ran towards her mother.

Black Sun turned to face the Bat Mutant, but the creature flew sporadically, hovering and cackling, but not attacking.

_What the hell's going on? _Black Sun thought. _He doesn't want to fight?_

The Bat Mutant turned and flew away, leaving Kamen Rider standing alone. _This was a ploy…_

Kamen Rider ran back to the warehouse park. He sprinted to where he left Whale Mutant. But the creature was gone.

Black Sun noticed tire tracks in the mud nearby and instantly recognized the pattern.

_Them…_

* * *

Whale Mutant hung upside down in an abandoned warehouse. They poked and taunted the creature, waiting for Darom to arrive.

The High Priest stepped into the warehouse and looked to the Whale Mutant.

"Very good…" he said.

Rika cautiously walked towards him. "We did as you said and brought him here. Are we spared?"

"No…no, I think not."

"What? We had a deal?"

The Bat Mutant swooped down from the ceiling, grabbed a punk by the neck, and hurled him through the warehouse. The punks scattered and screamed as Bat Mutant swooped down again.

Darom turned towards Whale Mutant. "Do you understand your true purpose now, creature? You're bait."

Bat Mutant hurled another punk through the warehouse.

"They're of no use to me now," Darom shouted to Bat Mutant. Send them to their deaths and be done with it."

Suddenly, Kamen Rider Black throttled through a nearby wall on Battle Hopper.

Black Sun leapt from his bike and slammed a flying kick against Bat Mutant, knocking the creature from the air. Kamen Rider Black landed in front of the fallen punks and turned, snapping into a fighting stance to face Darom.

The High Priest thrust his hands forward and fired an invisible energy wave that wrapped around Kamen Rider, knocking him slightly off balance. The energy wave tightened around the Rider, and Darom used the power to lift Black Sun from the ground and hurl him through the air.

Black Sun crashed onto the ground and rolled into a crouched fighting stance, and Darom thrust his palms forward, firing bolts of blue lightning that wrapped around Black Sun. The bolts of energy tied around the Rider's body like ropes, pinning his arms in place and nearly crushing his chest. Black Sun tried to move, but the energy ropes held him firmly in place.

"Black Sun," Darom said. "This is your doomsday!"

The Bat Mutant swooped towards Black Sun to attack. But before the creature could strike, Whale Mutant moaned with a low humming noise that seemed to throw the bat off course. The bat Mutant swooped past Kamen Rider and crashed against a beam.

Bat Mutant flew back and tried attacking again, but his wings carried him sideways.

Whale Mutant hummed louder, emitting a sonar that threw off the bat's radar sense.

Darom glared at the whale creature. "Damn you, whale-"

Bat Mutant swooped out of control and crashed against the High Priest, knocking them both to the ground.

With Darom down, the energy ropes around Kamen Rider loosened, and Black Sun pulled free. The Kamen Rider leapt upward and somersaulted through the air towards the Whale Mutant.

Kamen Rider landed and freed Whale Mutant from his chains.

"We keep saving each other…" Kamen Rider said.

High Priest Darom and Bat Mutant scrambled outside to regroup, and Black Sun followed.

Outside, Kamen Rider leapt at Darom with a flying punch. But Darom thrust his hands forward and fired invisible energy blasts that knocked Black Sun backward. Black Sun crashed into a pile of crates but quickly rolled to his feet and snapped into a fighting stance to face off with his enemy.

They started to circle around one another, but Kamen Rider lunged towards the High Priest to attack. Darom used his invisible energy blast to flip the Rider overhead. Black Sun twisted through the air, landed behind the villain, and turned while snapping into a fighting stance.

Nearby, the punks tried to sneak away from the warehouse, but Bat Mutant flew after them. Rika and her cronies screamed and ran.

Bat Mutant swooped towards the punks, but Kamen Rider Black leapt through the air with a flying sidekick that knocked Bat Mutant to the ground.

Kamen Rider Black landed, and Bat Mutant scrambled to his feet and lunged towards the Rider. Black Sun spun a roundhouse kick that knocked the creature off its feet.

Black Sun moved in to continue the attack. But Darom swung his palm towards the Rider and fired a bolt of blue energy that sparked against Black Sun's armor and hurled him backward. Black Sun slammed against a wall and crashed against the ground.

Bat Mutant stalked towards the punks, who cowered back in fear. They were too beaten to run.

Whale Mutant limped from the warehouse doors and leaned towards the bat creature. The whale's blowhole blew a cloud of white mist that surrounded Bat Mutant. The mist sizzled and foamed across the Bat Mutant's body, forcing the creature to its knees.

Darom charged his energy blasts and hurled a bolt of lightning towards Whale Mutant. Kamen Rider Black leapt in between Darom and Whale Mutant to protect the creature, and the blast exploded against his back with a burst of spark.

The blast nearly knocked Kamen Rider to his feet, but Black Sun briefly staggered and kept his balance while turning to face the High Priest.

Black Sun looked towards Bat Mutant, who crouched down close by as foam sizzled across his body. Kamen Rider stalked towards the creature, then snapped a roundhouse kick that knocked the mutant across the head, whipping its body aside.

Kamen Rider looked back towards the High Priest and stepped forward into a fighting stance. Darom looked taken aback, surprised at the Kamen Rider's strength.

Darom hurled bolts of lightning at Kamen Rider, but Black Sun placed his fists together over his belt buckler.

"King Stone Flash!"

Black Sun's buckler pulsed with light and energy that reflected Darom's attack. The blasts surged towards Darom and exploded against his body with massive bursts of spark that tore through his shell.

Black Sun leapt through the air with a flying punch that pulsed with crimson power. "Rider Punch!"

The punch slammed against Darom with a surge of power that knocked the High Priest through the air. Darom crashed against the ground, rolling across the pavement, and stumbled to his feet, barely able to keep his balance.

Black Sun leapt through the air with a flying kick that pulsed with crimson power. "Rider Kick!"

The kick slammed against Darom with a burst of spark that shot the High Priest backward. Darom smashed against a wall, which cracked on impact, and crashed onto the ground.

Cracks formed across the High Priest's armored shell as secondary explosions sparked across his body, ripping through his flesh and bone. A final explosion erupted from his core with a pulse of flame, consuming his body into nothingness as his ashes scattered into smoke.

Bat Mutant's fear overrode its pain. The creature leapt upward and flew off into the skies.

Rika and her punks helped Whale Mutant stay on his feet. Rika looked to the creature with gratefulness and regret. "You…I can't believe you…I'm sorry."

She looked towards Black Sun. "Kamen Rider…"

"You tried to sacrifice children," Black Sun said. "_Children_."

Rika lowered her head with shame.

"This is your chance for redemption," Black Sun said.

Rika looked upward. A grim look of determination crossed her face, and she buried her shame with anger. Anger at herself. Anger at the creatures that had turned her into something worse than a monster.

"We'll fight," she said. "We won't be afraid anymore."

* * *

"What?" Shadow Moon asked. "High Priest Darom is dead?"

Bat Mutant nodded, foam sizzling through his worn body as he kneeled on the floor, weakened. He collapsed, and the foam consumed him from within. The mutant's own energy overloaded and exploded with a burst of fire.

Shadow Moon looked through the lingering flames.

"Black Sun…I will declare it here," Shadow Moon said. "I will personally take you down and succeed as king."

…**to be continued**


	9. Hollow Victory

**Hollow Victory**

Kyoko stood at the window of her hotel in Angel Grove. She looked across the foreign landscape and thought longingly of home. _What am I doing here? This isn't where I belong…_

Kyoko heard the hotel door open, and she looked to see Katsumi rush into the room. The girl carried a rolled up newspaper in her hand, and she seemed elated.

"Kyoko, I think Hikaru's alive," she said.

She handed the paper to Kyoko.

Kyoko opened the paper to the international section. The top story described a black-armored figure fighting a cult of terrorists in Tokyo.

"Do you know what this means?" Katsumi asked. "Our home…he's going to save our home after all."

Kyoko said nothing, her face blank. She moved to her closet, silently, and started packing.

"Kyoko?" Katsumi asked, but Kyoko said nothing. "Kyoko? You're not actually thinking of going back, are you? We can't. Not yet."

She kept packing. "I want to see him."

"We'd just be a distraction," Katsumi said.

Kyoko shook her head while continuing to pack with trembling hands.

Katsumi pulled her away. "Kyoko…you have to have patience…"

"I just…"

She broke down and cried, falling into her closest friend's embrace.

"I can't help this feeling…" she said. "That even if he is alive…even if he survives…we'll never see him again. Ever. That even if he is alive…he's still gone."

* * *

Whale Mutant led Hikaru through the mountainous, forest cliffs of Japan. The creature could barely walk but draped its arm over Hikaru for support. Hikaru helped the creature carry its weight while making the trek.

"Are we close?" Hikaru asked.

The Whale Mutant was leading Hikaru to the Gorgom's secluded lair. The creature pointed ahead, and the pair continued their walk.

* * *

Down the cliffs and across a river, a massive sewer pipe ran through the mountains.

Three lesser Gorgom creatures ran through the pipe, fleeing from their lair.

They scrambled from the pipe and moved to the rocky shore along the river. They thought they were free.

But a Gorgom mutant leapt from the river and blocked the creatures' path.

Swordfish Mutant leaned forward in an offensive stance. "So…you underlings want to escape?"

"Togeuo Kaijin…" one of the lesser mutants stammered the creature's name.

"Traitorous filth," Swordfish Mutant said.

"But…but…forgive us," one of the lesser creatures stammered. "Kamen Rider Black has been revived. I've heard he's even more powerful!"

"So you run? Cowards!"

The Swordfish Mutant fired head spikes that stabbed through two of the creatures, knocking them backward. The third creature tried to run, but Swordfish Mutant threw a volley of razor-sharp scales that sliced through the creature's back.

The three mutants collapsed, their energy overloading and exploding with bursts of flame.

* * *

His work done, Swordfish Mutant returned to the Gorgom lair and kneeled at the feet of Shadow Moon.

"have you taken care of the traitors?" Shadow Moon asked.

Swordfish Mutant nodded.

"Those fools," Shadow Moon said. "Can't they tell I'll win? I will defeat Black Sun. You…you must take care of that other traitor. The first. Now go."

* * *

Whale Mutant led Hikaru higher up the cliff but stopped. The creature's body trembled.

Hikaru looked ahead, and in the distance, he saw a dull-gray skyscraper stab up from the mountainside.

"That's it," Hikaru said. "The Gorgom are there."

Hikaru tried to move forward, but Whale Mutant held him back.

"What is it?" Hikaru asked.

"Sousei-Ou," Whale Mutant said. "He's…he's there. He…he's more terrifying than Shadow Moon…"

"Pull yourself together," Hikaru said. "If we don't defeat the Gorgom, we won't be able to protect this planet. The oceans…"

Hikaru suddenly felt a telepathic flare that drove him to his knees.

_So, Black Sun, _the Creation King's voice drilled into Hikaru's mind. _You have finally arrived. Now come. Come…and settle things with Shadow Moon once and for all._

Swordfish Mutant suddenly leapt from the river beneath the cliff before Hikaru could recover. But the villain's target wasn't the Kamen Rider. Swordfish Mutant grabbed hold off Whale Mutant, leapt off the cliff, and plunged back into the river below.

"Kujira Kaijin!" Hikaru shouted after the whale creature.

But the Whale Mutant was already out of sight.

* * *

Swordfish Mutant carried Whale Mutant in a headlock and leapt from the river. They landed on the rocky shore, and Togeuo Kaijin bashed a punch across Whale Mutant's face. The Swordfish Mutant snapped a kick upside Whale Mutant's head, and the impact whipped the whale backward.

Whale Mutant crashed against the rocks. Swordfish Mutant lifted Whale Mutant by the head and kept his hold tight while bashing an elbow and kick against the creature's body. Whale Mutant struggled to break free from the villain's hold. But Swordfish Mutant tightened his grasp and pommeled away with punches and kicks.

Whale Mutant finally gained enough footing to push the Swordfish Mutant back.

Swordfish Mutant leaned forward and fired spikes from his forehead. The spikes punctured through Whale Mutant's hide with bursts of spark that forced him to the ground.

* * *

Hikaru climbed down to the shore and searched frantically for Whale Mutant, but he couldn't find the creature. A part of him found it odd that he cared so much about the mutant. Then he remembered he had more in common with that mutant than with most of humanity. He and Whale Mutant were both escapees from the Gorgom. They were both twisted abominations. Pawns, in a sick and twisted game they were tired of playing.

"Kujira Kaijin!" Hikaru shouted.

"Rider!" he heard a weak voice shout from the distance.

Hikaru ran towards the voice.

* * *

Shadow Moon stood patiently in his lair. He held his ruby-bladed sword at the ready. Black Sun would soon arrive. And this time, he would truly die.

Lightning suddenly flashed around Shadow Moon, teleporting him away.

The evil Rider appeared in midair within a dark cavern and fell to the ground below. Green-tinted mist covered the ground, too soft to be stone. He pulled himself to his feet and looked across the wide cave. He couldn't see the walls hidden within the shadows, and stalagmites descended from the ceiling far above.

"So…" a rumbling voice spoke with enough force to shake the cavern. "You've finally arrived."

"Sousei-Ou," Shadow Moon said. "Where is this place?"

"My true palace," the Creation King said. "The true lair of the Gorgom."

"What?" Shadow Moon shook his head. "Why, Sousei-Ou…why are you pulling me from the battle? Are you trying to help Black Sun?"

"Don't be foolish, Shadow Moon," the Creation King said. "Look to the shadows."

Shadow Moon looked above, and a blurred disc of energy formed to show Shadow Moon the fight between Swordfish Mutant and Whale Mutant.

* * *

Swordfish Mutant bashed a kick against Whale Mutant's chest with a burst of spark. The swordfish grabbed hold of the whale, lifted the creature overhead, and crashed him against the ground

"Kujira Kaijin!" Hikaru shouted as he ran onto the scene.

Hikaru leapt through the air and called upon the tainted power that ran through his veins. "Black Sun!"

He transformed into his armor and leapt towards the Swordfish Mutant with a flying punch.

But tendrils of lightning shot down from the skies, whipped around Black Sun, and teleported him away.

"Rider!" Whale Mutant called out.

* * *

Kamen Rider Black reappeared in midair and crashed onto the cave ground. He pulled himself to his feet and looked to see Shadow Moon standing nearby. He nearly spoke the name of his brother but buried that name deep inside. Instead, he called the villain by his true title.

"Shadow Moon…"

"Black Sun…we will settle our scores here."

Shadow Moon looked to the images above, and Black Sun followed his brother's glance.

The images showed Swordfish Mutant relentlessly pound against Whale Mutant with a flurry of punches and kicks. The blows forced Whale Mutant onto his back. But Swordfish Mutant lifted the creature up, only to bash him back down with a powerful hook punch.

"Kujira Kaijin?"

"Watch what becomes of the traitor…"

* * *

Swordfish Mutant hurled a volley of scales that exploded against Whale Mutant with bursts of spark, ripping into his body.

Whale Mutant staggered backward, and Swordfish Mutant lunged forward with a kick that knocked Whale Mutant to the ground. Swordfish Mutant stomped repeatedly on the fallen creature's chest.

Whale Mutant rolled aside and climbed to his feet, his strength fading, his bones and body broken. "Rider…protect the ocean…"

Swordfish Mutant lunged at Whale Mutant and slashed his claws, which tore through Whale Mutant with bursts of spark. The impact whipped Whale Mutant backward as secondary explosions sparked through his body.

Whale Mutant crashed backward, his energy overloading and exploding with a final burst of flame.

* * *

"Kujira Kaijin!" Black Sun shouted.

"Are you feeling guilty, Black Sun?"

Kamen Rider Black rolled his hands into fists and glared at his former brother. "Damn you…Shadow Moon."

Black Sun dashed forward to attack, and Shadow Moon returned the charge.

Kamen Rider Black swung a punch, and Shadow Moon swung his blade. Black Sun's punch sparked against Shadow Moon's armor, and the villain's blade sparked across the Kamen Rider. The dual impacts knocked both opponents backward.

"Wait!" the Creation King's voice shook the ground. "Both of you! First…before this fight…you will see me as a truly am."

The cave trembled, and the two Riders looked into the shadows to see a man-sized heart descend from the ceiling. Black bone covered the heart, made of gray tissue that pulsed with crimson-tinted energy beneath the skin. Tendrils extended around the living organ as if gripping hold of its tissue.

Black Sun could barely believe his eyes. "This…this is the Creation King…"

"I grew beyond the need for a body. My reach is everywhere. I am every place I would ever wish to be. I am all. This form you see before you is an anchor. An anchor that is fading," the Creation King said. "When this form dies, one of you will become my new anchor and possess all of my power: the power of the Creation King. The power to rule the world. And the entire universe."

"The entire universe?" Shadow Moon asked.

"A battle has started that will allow the humans to control of the universe, if they so wish," Sousei-Ou said. "The next Creation King will wrestle that power away from the humans and reshape the planet into one ruled by creatures. Humans will be annihilated."

"No!" Black Sun shouted.

The Creation King's laughter pulsed through the shadows. "Give it up, Black Sun. This is something that has already been decided upon. Listen carefully: this is your last chance. Abandon the humans and return to the Gorgom. Fight with Shadow Moon. And the winner will be the next Creation King."

"I'll never become you!"

"Then there is no other way," the Creation King said. "Shadow Moon…my life has only few hours left. You must defeat Black Sun completely this time."

Bolts of lightning surged from Creation King and washed across Shadow Moon, nearly knocking the villain from his feet. The lightning washed across the villain's armor and seeped into his body.

"I will lend you my power." Creation King fired another burst of lightning surged into Shadow Moon. "Squash Black Sun like a bug. Destroy him utterly. Tear the King Stone from his body."

Creation King fired another lightning burst, and these strikes teleported Black Sun and Shadow Moon away.

* * *

Black Sun landed in a field of flowers in the mountains outside the Gorgom lair. He pushed himself to his feet and looked up to see Shadow Moon facing him from further down the field.

"Shadow Moon…" Black Sun said. Rage twisted in his gut and tightened his throat. His pulse thundered through his neck. "You're not Saske. You're not…you're Gorgom. You destroyed everything I ever had."

Shadow Moon leapt into the air and angled his descent towards Black Sun. The villain's buckler fired bolts of jade-tinted energy that exploded around Black Sun with bursts of flame, kicking up dirt as Kamen Rider dove and rolled aside.

The villain landed and stepped back into a fighting stance. "The power of Sousei-Ou is already flowing through my body. I can defeat you easily…and grasp the whole universe in my hands."

Shadow Moon leapt upward again, and his buckler surged with bolts of pale-green energy that tore across the landscape, splintering through trees and ripping through dirt and rock. Wildfires erupted and rushed across the grass.

The villain landed, and Black Sun ran over to face his former brother.

Kamen Rider snapped into a fighting stance. "Stop it!"

Shadow Moon merely tilted his head back and laughed.

"Shadow Moon…" Black Sun's body trembled with rage. "You are nothing. You are nothing!"

Shadow Moon leapt through the air towards Black Sun, and Black Sun leapt through the air towards Shadow Moon. The villain slashed his sword, but Kamen Rider somersaulted over the blow.

The two Riders landed back-to-back and turned to face one another.

Black Sun immediately pounced through the air with a flying punch.

Shadow Moon swung his sword, which fired a blade of red energy that sparked against Black Sun and whipped him from the air.

Black Sun crashed against the ground and quickly rolled back to his feet. He rolled his hands into fists and charged at Shadow Moon. Shadow Moon…the one who took Saske. The one who must die.

Shadow Moon thrust his palm forward and fired a bolt of golden energy that sparked against Black Sun and whipped him onto the ground.

Kamen Rider Black rolled onto his feet and stepped back into a defensive stance, just as Shadow Moon leapt forward. The villain somersaulted through the air over Black Sun while slashing the Rider across the back with a burst of spark, knocking the Rider forward. Kamen Rider Black stumbled and collapsed to his knees, but quickly pulled himself up.

He turned to face Shadow Moon and stepped back into a defensive stance.

"What's wrong, Black Sun?" Shadow Moon asked as he walked closer to the Rider. "Is this the limit of the power you possess?"

Shadow Moon lunged forward and chopped his blade towards Black Sun's head. Black Sun gripped the villain's arm and twisted down, but Shadow Moon bashed a knife-hand chop against the Rider's neck. The blow knocked Black Sun off his feet.

Black Sun crashed against the ground and rolled forward before rising to his feet. The Rider clutched his wounded chest.

"It's not over…I won't lose…not to you…"

Black Sun leapt through the air with a flying punch aimed towards his former brother.

Shadow Moon thrust forward his sword, and the blade fired tendrils of orange energy that grasped onto Black Sun, strangling his body. The energy tendrils intensified and swung Kamen Rider Black onto the ground hard.

The tendrils released, and Black Sun staggered to his feet, smoke sizzling from his armor.

"Fool," Shadow Moon said. "You don't know when to give up. Very well…I will use an attack best suited for the likes of you…"

Shadow Moon placed his fists together above his belt buckler, and the buckler flashed with jade-tinted energy. "Shadow Flash! Battle Hopper!"

"What…?"

Kamen Rider Black heard an engine whine in the distance, and he looked to see Battle Hopper ride onto the scene. The motorcycle skid to a halt near Shadow Moon, and Shadow Moon mounted the vehicle.

Shadow Moon laughed, opened the cycle's throttle, and sped towards the Rider.

Black Sun shook his head. "That's not possible…Battle Hopper!"

Battle Hopper throttled against Black Sun, hurling the Rider backward. The motorcycle landed and swerved around to face the Kamen Rider.

Shadow Moon laughed and aimed his sword at the Rider. "Have you forgotten, Black Sun? Battle Hopper is a machine created by the Gorgom. Created for the next Creation King. It's only natural I can control the mechanical beast."

"Battle Hopper!" Black Sun shouted. "Break free! Obey me! Battle Hopper!"

"It's no use."

Shadow Moon hovered his hand above his belt buckler, and his King Stone pulsed with jade-tinted light, tightening his control over the motorcycle.

"I'm coming for you."

The villain throttled forward, tires screeching, and bashed against Kamen Rider. The impact whipped Kamen Rider backward, and Shadow Moon swerved around to make another pass. Shadow Moon leaned forward and opened his throttle to full while aiming at Black Sun.

Kamen Rider staggered to his feet and stepped back into a weakened fighting stance. "Battle Hopper!" he called out. "Stop!"

Battle Hopper throttled past Kamen Rider while bashing him aside. The Rider crashed against the ground and tumbled backward.

Black Sun tried to push himself to his feet, but he couldn't rise.

Shadow Moon skid the cycle to a halt and faced his former brother. "Battle Hopper is now mine…"

The villain throttled forward for another attack.

Kamen Rider pushed himself into a crouched fighting stance, despite the pain that shot through his every nerve. He couldn't let himself fall. Not to Shadow Moon. And he couldn't let Battle Hopper remain in the villain's control. The motorcycle was the closest thing he had to a companion in his fight against the Gorgom.

"Give it up, Black Sun!" Shadow Moon shouted.

Kamen Rider Black placed his fists together above his belt buckler. "King Stone Flash!"

His buckler pulsed with crimson power that flashed across Shadow Moon and Battle Hopper. The light washed through the sentient motorcycle, nearly knocking the vehicle off balance. The blast was intense enough to force Battle Hopper from Shadow Moon's control.

The motorcycle popped a wheelie that hurled Shadow Moon into the air. The villain crashed against the ground, and Battle Hopper sped towards his true master: Black Sun.

Shadow Moon lunged forward and slashed Battle Hopper across the side, ripping through armor with bursts of spark. The villain pulled his sword back for another strike, then stabbed the blade through Battle Hopper's head with a massive burst of spark.

The motorcycle crashed to the ground and hobbled as if in pain, smoke sizzling from its wounds.

"Battle Hopper!" Black Sun shouted.

The motorcycle lunged to its wheels, throttled forward, and smashed against Shadow Moon with massive bursts of spark and flame, enough force to throw him upward.

Kamen Rider Black attacked while his former brother flailed through the air.

Black Sun leapt through the air and slammed a flying punch against Shadow Moon's chest. The impact whipped the villain's body backward, and he dropped against the ground hard. Shadow Moon rolled aside and stumbled to his feet, just as Kamen Rider Black leapt through the air to attack again.

"Rider Kick!" Black Sun aimed a flying sidekick towards Shadow Moon's chest.

The kick pulsed with crimson power and smashed against Shadow Moon's chest with a burst of spark that hurled him backward. Shadow Moon slammed against the ground and tumbled across the dirt.

"Lord Shadow Moon!" a voice called out. Black Sun looked to see Swordfish Mutant run towards his master.

Kamen Rider tightened his fists at the sight of the creature who had killed Whale Mutant.

"Rider Punch!" Black Sun leapt through the air with a flying punch that pulsed with crimson power.

The punch slammed against Swordfish Mutant with a burst of spark that hurled him backward. Swordfish Mutant crashed against the ground and tumbled across the dirt. He stumbled slowly to his feet, and Kamen Rider leapt through the air with another attack.

"Rider Kick!"

Black Sun's flying sidekick energized and slammed against Swordfish Mutant with enough force to hurl him through the air. The creature's energy overloaded and exploded with a burst of flame and smoke.

The smoke from the explosion cleared, and Shadow Moon was nowhere in sight. The villain had retreated. Black Sun cursed beneath his breath. _Why…_he thought to himself. _Why can't we just finish this...why can't this be over…_

Black Sun remembered Battle Hopper, and looked to where the cycle had fallen. The Kamen Rider ran towards the fallen vehicle, which smoked with damage.

"Battle Hopper!" Black Sun leaned towards the fallen vehicle.

Battle Hopper's eyes flashed weakly, and the vehicle whined as if trying to speak.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Th…thank you," the machine spoke for the first time in a weakened, dying voice. "Thank you…Kamen Rider…"

Sorrow and rage clenched Kamen Rider Black's throat. He had saved this machine from the Gorgom. He had given Battle Hopper a chance to be more than just a lab experiment turned evil. Black Sun had more in common with Battle Hopper than with humanity.

"Battle Hopper!" he shouted.

The vehicle's eyes slowly dimmed, and the machine went still.

Black Sun tightened his fists. _Battle Hopper…_

The Rider slowly rose to his feet, and he looked to where Shadow Moon's red-bladed sword had fallen. Kamen Rider Black slowly lifted the sword and stood over his fallen companion. He owed it to Battle Hopper to defeat the Gorgom.

"Watch me, Battle Hopper," Black Sun said. "I will avenge you…"

* * *

Kamen Rider Black walked from the scene of the battle and entered the Gorgom lair. Mist covered the floor, and shadows concealed the ceiling and walls. Strands of white bio matter stretched from the shadows and formed web-shaped patterns, like arrangements of twisted coral.

Black Sun stood in the center of the room and held the red-bladed sword at his side. He said nothing, knowing Shadow Moon would sense his presence.

The villain stepped from the shadows and slowly walked closer to his former brother from behind.

Kamen Rider Black turned to face his opponent. "Saske…no…Shadow Moon."

"Black Sun…this is our final showdown. I will send you to Hell."

The villain stepped forward, but cringed and grabbed his wounded chest while dropping to his knees.

"The victor has already emerged," Black Sun said.

"Silence!" Shadow Moon shouted as he climbed to his feet. "I hate you, Black Sun. I will kill you…slowly…"

The villain shifted into a weak fighting stance, and his legs wobbled beneath his own weight.

"Stop," Black Sun said. "This is over. Your body can't take the strain. You're beaten."

Shadow Moon leapt through the air with a flying-double sidekick. "Shadow Kick!"

Black Sun leapt through the air and past Shadow Moon while slashing the villain across the gut. The sword sparked through the villain's belt buckler, damaging the King Stone within. The Stone surged with jade-tinted power that sparkled like a severed power cord.

Shadow Moon crashed onto all fours, smoke sizzling from his damaged armor. He slowly pushed himself to his feet and turned to face his former brother.

Secondary explosions suddenly sparked through his gut, forcing him to his knees. He crashed onto all fours, his body failing. Another explosion sparked through his chest, nearly knocking him backward. He weakly lifted his head and looked towards his fallen brother.

"Black Sun…" he whispered in a tone the Rider had never heard from the villain. The tone was one of defeat. "That sword…the Satan Sword…I won't be defeated without that blade in my hands…please…"

Black Sun slowly walked towards his fallen opponent and looked to the sword. Shadow Moon collapsed to the side, barely managing to keep one hand raised.

Kamen Rider Black kneeled at his former brother's side and granted the villain his dying wish. Shadow Moon's hand fell, but Black Sun caught the villain's wrist and placed the hilt of the Satan Sword in Shadow Moon's palm. The villain was too weak to grab the blade, so Black Sun wrapped the villain's fist around its handle.

Shadow Moon suddenly tightened his grip, twisted the sword, and aimed the blade at Black Sun's throat.

But he fell to his back, barely able to rise his head. "I can't…I have no energy left," he said weakly. "Black Sun…I am dying…but don't think you've won. You will live out the rest of your life in misery. Believe me...because you have killed me…Saske…you will live forever in misery."

The villain laughed, softly, until his body went limp.

The lair suddenly rumbled, and Black Sun rose to his feet, eyes darting back and forth across the lair.

"Black Sun…" the Creation King's voice said from the shadows. "My life is coming to an end."

An orange-tinted globe of energy suddenly shot into the room and hovered near Kamen Rider Black. The Creation King's voice came from the floating orb.

"You did well, Black Sun," the voice said. "Now hurry. Extract the King Stone from Shadow Moon's body."

"You…" Black Sun. "Because of you…so many have died…"

The orb floated madly across the room, then shot into the shadows and burst through the wall with a massive explosion. Kamen Rider Black ran after the orb and dove through the opening in the wall. He somersaulted through midair and landed in the chamber where he had met the Creation King.

Black Sun looked up, and he saw the mutated form of the Creation King ahead.

"Black Sun." The heart pulsed with each word. "Black Sun…it's not too late…"

"Shut up…shut up!"

The ground crumbled beneath the Creation King, revealing a deep hole that glowed with heat.

"This crevice leads to the center of the Earth," Sousei-Ou said. "If you do not become the next Creation King…I will drop down this crevice and use the last of my energy to destroy this world."

Black Sun shook his head. "That's impossible…I won't let you!"

Black Sun leapt through the air with a flying punch, but he slammed against an invisible energy barrier that sparked against his armor and whipped his body backward. Kamen Rider Black crashed against the ground but quickly rolled to his feet.

"There's very little time…" the Creation King said. "Will you let the Earth be destroyed? Or will you submit to my will?"

Kamen Rider pounced forward with a flying sidekick, but the barrier slammed against his body and hurled him backward. Black Sun crashed against the ground and skid backward.

"Are you really that unwilling, Black Sun?"

Black Sun rolled his hands into fists. He had to break through that barrier. He needed a weapon. He thought of the red-bladed sword. _If I'm truly a candidate for the next Creation King...that sword and I have a connection._

"Satan Sword!" Black Sun shouted.

The sword flew from the grasp of the fallen Shadow Moon and shot downward towards Black Sun. Kamen Rider Black gripped the blade and stepped back into a fighting stance.

"This is the end, Sousei-Ou!"

Black Sun hurled the blade forward like a spear. The blade punctured through the invisible energy barrier and plunged through the mutated heart with a burst of spark. The wound overloaded with bursts of energy and sprays of black ichor, as secondary explosions erupted through the creature.

"Black Sun!" the creature cried out with pain. "So long as there is evil in the heart of man...I will return! Remember that! Remember that, you-"

The Creation King exploded with a massive burst of flame and smoke that shook the cavern. The shockwave knocked the support from the Gorgom lair above, and the structure collapsed with massive bursts of flame that shook the countryside.

* * *

Rain poured near the ruins of the Gorgom headquarters.

Hikaru stood in the rain while holding the Satan Sword in one hand and his brother's King Stone in the other hand. He looked out upon the ruins and narrowed his brow. The Gorgom had destroyed his life. They had destroyed his brother.

"Saske…" he whispered. "Saske!"

Hikaru hurled the sword towards the ruins, to where his brother's body rested beneath the rubble.

He rolled his hands into fists.

Hikaru could never go back to Kyoko. He knew that. His work was not complete. The Gorgom leadership was dead, but its minions still lived. They would scatter, but Hikaru would hunt them down. Even then, even after every last one of them was gone, he could not return to his former life. That life was gone. Hikaru was gone. All that remained was his pain. And resolve.

He knew. His story would never end. Not really. His conflict would never resolve, wrapped neatly in a bow. His story would go on, in torment.

He was the Black Sun. And the Black Sun never set.

**END: Kamen Rider Black will return in Ultimate Power Rangers**


End file.
